Amor y Magia
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: Serie de One-shots/Drabbles. [AU] (#Merthur) [#Fluff and #romance]
1. 1: Sobre Reencuentros

**Disclaimer:** _La serie 'Merlín' pertenece por entero a la BBC. Sus personajes—tanto míticos, como en el imaginario social— no me pertenecen. ¡Sólo los tomo prestados para un bien mayor... Merthur!_

 _Notas:_

-Serie de **#One-shots/Drabbles**. No hay un sentido en especifico. Cualquier capitulo que posea alguna pequeña segunda parte, es señalado.

-[ **#AU** _Basicamente puro Merthur_ ]

* * *

[1]

 _Sobre los reencuentros:_

 _«Nada tienen de mágicos»_

 _._

Era bastante simple el cómo funcionaba la mente de Arthur. Incluso teniendo los recuerdos de su vida pasada, como gran Rey de Camelot, su manera de razonar era de los más practica.

Y sí implicaba en su linea de pensamiento, a cierto chico de ojos pequeños y bondadosos, pues era casi una respuesta automática.

Por lo que era verdaderamente tonto—y molesto, en serio—que todo el asunto haya acabado de esa manera.

—¡Es qué no tienes cerebro! ¡Oh por todos los cielos, sigues siendo tan idiota!

Honestamente, Merlín era el rey del drama. Si tenia que cederle algún titulo. Aunque no negaba—porque su mente tenía esos espacios de genialidad—que siempre habría encontrado divertida la expresión de fastidio completo en su sirviente.

Oh, aún después de siglos Merlín seguía causando estragos en su pecho.

Y en los bares llenos de tipos enormes.

—¡Voy a matarte, lo juro! ¡Si salimos vivos, pateare tu maldito trasero real!

Arthur continuaba pensando que todo era exagerado. Y que en cualquier vida, ambos siempre acabarian igual.

Corriendo por salvar sus pellejos, de una horda de tipos tatuados.

Que nadie diga que era culpa de Arthur. Porque las cervezas derramadas y los pisotones a los muchachos de las motocicletas, no habian sido nada más y nada menos que resultado de la leyendaria torpeza de Merlin.

¡Si no fuera tan histerico, podrian estar ocupando su tiempo en algo mucho, _mucho,_ más interesante que correr por todo Londres!

—¡No los pierdan de vista! ¡Allá van!

Viejos tiempos, podría haber murmurado Arthur, mientras doblaban en una esquina con una bonita cabina telefónica roja.

Las ideas tan practicas se pusieron en acción. Por lo que tomar del brazo al quejoso de Merlín y arrojarlo dentro, no fue difícil.

Lo difícil—no en verdad—fue descubrir que el espacio era reducido y que con suerte, los vidrios semi opacos los ocultaran de todos los problemas.

—Tú, pedazo de zopenco, maldito mimado...

La cosa con tener una mente tan simple, era que podía ser un arma de doble filo. Por ejemplo, aplastar lo complejo de un reencuentro después de siglos con el mago mas poderoso del mundo.

—¡Cómo te atreves...! ¡No puedes aparecerte _así_!

Quizás gritarle desde la puerta del local, como sí su ausencia hubiera sido de un par de horas y no los siglos pasados, no había sido de sus más brillantes planes. Menos cuando el muchacho llevaba toda una bandeja repleta de pedidos.

No sí Merlín parecia tan molesto, dolido y a punto de llorar. ¿Cómo podía disculparse? La emoción de verlo, de nuevo—real y tan hermoso el desgraciado—le superó por completo.

—¡Eres...!

Pero la ventaja de un pensamiento practico, era lo acertado de sus acciones.

Allí, con las voces de los furiosos motociclistas a la distancia, la estrechez de la cabina y la cercanía de ese ridículo tan precioso... Arthur sólo sabia que quedaba algo por hacer.

—Al fin te encontré, idiota.

Lo besó muy lentamente. Tan lento, que fue una sorpresa sentir el empujón, mientras la boca de Merlín le devolvía la atención con una furia deliciosa.

 _¡Sí, de esto estaba hablando!_

No hubo reparos cuando tomó la cintura del moreno y se dio el gusto de apretarlo contra sí, sintiendo que el corazón le saldría del pecho por los sentimientos que contenía.

Tanto tiempo. Tanto. Podria llorar si algun día Merlín se despegaba de su boca y alejaba sus dedos de sus hombros.

Lo había extrañado de una forma tan profunda. Nada simple, paradojicamente.

Y ahora lo tenía allí.

Con ese espíritu impertinente, ese brillo en sus ojos y sonriendo sobre su boca.

—Tambien me alegra verte de nuevo, _mi señor_.

 _Oh._

Eso en los pantalones de Arthur era otro tipo de simpleza a la que fácilmente Merlín podía acostumbrarse.

Una lástima que cuando retornaban los besos fogosos, la puerta de la cabina se abrió, mandándolos derecho al frío concreto de la acera.

—¡Van a pagar lo de mi chaqueta!

Quizás la magia que buscaban siempre estaria en esa manera poco romantica de pasar su primer día despues de buscarse durante años.

Cualquiera sea la manera, no importaba.

Porque Arthur seguía teniendo un excelente gancho derecho y Merlín, sus hechizos rápidos para quitarse de encima a dos gorilas.

¿Podrian ser diferentes?

—¡Sigues siendo un arrogante idiota!

—Yo tambien te amo, Merlín.

Simplemente, no.

[•]

* * *

 ** _¡Buenas!_** _Pues_ _, esto_ _nace_ _de la_ _necesidad_ _de leer #_ _Merthur_ _que_ _por_ _lo_ _visto_ _es_ _bastante_ _escaso_ _. También porque estoy_ _engripada_ _y estaba_ _volviendome_ _loca_ _con el_ _reposo_ _. Y_ _finalmente_ _porque a_ _pesar_ _de_ _aún_ _ir_ _por_ _la 3ra temporada, autosabotearme el final... la_ _necesidad_ _de_ _escribir_ _me_ _superó_ _._

 _Espero que_ _les_ _guste_ _._

 _¡Gracias por leer y espero leerlos pronto!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ

 _P/D: Curiosamente esta serie, se publicó antes en Wattpad. Así que mis disculpas por los posibles errores y fallas en los guiones de dialogo._


	2. 2a: Días de Invierno

**Disclaimer:** _La serie 'Merlín' pertenece por entero a la BBC. Sus personajes no me pertenecen. ¡Sólo los tomo prestados para un bien mayor... Merthur!_

* * *

[2a]

 _'Días de Invierno'_  
 _Parte 1_

 _._

Jamás le había parecido tan aburridas y lentas, las diapositivas que el profesor de Química II dictaba.

Aunque por supuesto, el insignificante hecho de que sintiera ese tibio calor en su frente cambiaba un poco las perspectivas.

 _¡Qué inoportuno!_

Aún así, tomó con atención las pocas palabras que sonaban importantes y no despegó su trasero de la segunda fila, hasta que la clase acabó. Los cincuenta minutos más largos de su vida.

Una vez en el exterior, la helada mañana de Londres azotó su cara en un cortante latigazo de aire. Definitivamente los escalofríos que reptaron por su cuerpo, no eran buena señal.

De modo que antes de que tuviera la estúpida idea de detenerse por el área de comunicaciones, prefirió encaminarse a su hogar.

Bastante tenia ya con las miradas que lanzó Gwen, en el desayuno de paso, como para soportar las de Arthur al verlo tiritar por una simple ventisca.

Encontraba muy fácil, avergonzarse de cosas tan humanas e inevitables—como su inminente resfriado—cuando se trataba de estar bajo la mirada azul de Pendragon.

Bueno, con un apellido así, todos podian intimidarse. Más aún sí por cuestión de lógica, lo relacionaban con Uther Pendragon, el alcalde de la ciudad. Posible candidato al senado.

Quizás Arthur no poseía esa aura de poder autoritario, pero su resplandor hacia cosas como evitar que él se mostrara en esas condiciones.

Además comenzó a picarle la nariz apenas cruzó las puertas de salida del campus.

Que se le cayeran los mocos, tampoco alentaba a encontrar al chico dorado. Tenía su orgullo. Y como que se llamaba Merlín Emrys, que lo mantendria.

—¡Hey, te estoy hablando idiota!

Por supuesto que a mitad de camino del subterráneo, su suerte le abandonó.

 _Tiempo récord._

—¿Qué haces aquí? Aún tienes clases.

—¿Desde cuando sabes mis horarios?

—No contestes con una pregunta.

—Como sea. ¿Qué tan fuerte te has golpeado hoy? ¡Estoy llamandote desde hace una calle, Merlin!

Así que la única persona que no debía verlo en su estado de incubar una gripe, estaba allí. Con esa forma de mirarlo que lo irritaba.

—Arthur, estoy exhausto. Sólo iba a casa.

A veces le gustaba creer que el rubio sólo le prestaba atención, porque eran vecinos. Y porque si no fuera por él, el pobrecito gato de Arthur hubiera perecido como la docena de plantas que en un principio la señora Pendragon dejó para hacer un buen Fen-Shui en el piso de su hijo.

—No tienes buena cara. Digo, más de lo normal.

Insoportable.

Le dió un golpe sin mucho efecto en el brazo, para luego ignorarlo y bajar a la estación.

Pero cómo todo en su vida, las cosas no fueron de acuerdo al plan.

—Vamos, te llevaré. A ver si terminas desmayandote en algún lado y tengo que hacerle frente a Gwen, porque te dejé ir así.

O bueno, tenía un punto.

Nadie en su sano juicio se enfrentaria a una furiosa Gwen. Dios salve a la miserable alma.

Arthur podía parecer un idiota, pero la verdad es que de vez en cuando sí demostraba sentido común.

—Anda sube, tomaré la vía rapida.

Okay. Merlín pensó demasiado rápido.

—No voy a montar esa cosa ¡Ni siquiera es seguro!

Así que en realidad, Arthur venía siguiendolo con su motocicleta desde Dios sabe cuando. Es por este tipo de situaciones que Merlín prefería esquivarlo. Al menos desde su pequeña epifanía unos meses atrás.

—No seas un bebé, y sube.

Sinceramente, era un caso perdido. Ceder a ese bastardo, era tan fácil como respirar.

Ubicado detrás de Arthur, se aferró con delicadeza a su cintura. No era necesario tocar de más, ni pensar en otra cosa que no sea evitar caerse mientras atravesaban la ciudad.

—¡Sostente fuerte!

Fue el viaje más rápido de su corta vida. Y mataría al cretino rubio en cuanto se sintiera con menos ganas de estornudar.

Que se le estaba saliendo el alma.

El pequeño edificio, con sus escaleras de piedra le ofrecieron un respiro—no tan literal como quisiera—mientras Arthur estacionaba.

—¿Estás enfermo, cierto? Te dije mil veces que no dejes la ventana abierta.

—Oh por favor, cállate. No voy a dejar a _Albion_ llorando toda la noche.

—¿Sabes que esa bola de pelos, está manipulandote verdad?

—Es un pobre animal con un dueño horrible.

—El odio es mutuo.

Rodó los ojos ante tanta estupidez, y hubiera hecho algún otro comentario a favor de la mascota—que a esta altura era más suya que otra cosa—cuando el ciclo de estornudos regresó.

—Ya, adentro. Muévete.

Casi a empujones y abusando de su fuerza, Arthur lo guió hasta su departamento.

—Espero que tengas algo más que comida chatarra.

 _¡_ _Un_ _segundo_ _!_

—¿Qué se supone que haces?

Oh, claramente eso no se lo esperaba. Así como tampoco ese jalón, que invadió su espacio personal y la mano en su bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

Su cara ardía. Y no sólo por los indicios de fiebre.

—¿Tú qué crees, cabeza de chorlito? No voy a dejar que agonices.

Aún estaba demasiado cerca, cuando abrió la puerta del departamento y puso esa mano en su espalda baja para ponerlo dentro al fin.

—No te preocupes, cuidaré de tu pequeño trasero.

Definitivamente eso no era nada alentador.

[•]

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!** Claramente hay una segunda parte. Pero por ahora me regodearé en el sufrimiento de Merlín. Qué una gripe es la prueba de fuego para un amor profundo._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	3. 3: Comer, amar y pelear

**Disclaimer:** _La serie 'Merlín' pertenece por entero a la BBC. Sus personajes no me pertenecen. ¡Sólo los tomo prestados para un bien mayor... Merthur!_

* * *

[3]

 _'Comer, pelear y amar'_

 _._

No resultó para nada sorprendente que el delicioso pastel de cinco pisos, acabara más rapido de lo que se tarda en parpadear.

Lo que sí llenó de preocupación a los invitados, era la mueca del novio que mantenía su mirada fija en las pocas migajas sobre la bandeja. No estaba llorando porque un hombre como él y con su apellido no conocía de esas debilidades, pero poco le faltaba para caer de rodillas y lamentarse como un niño.

—¿Arthur?

El otro novio de la boda, con su chaleco oscuro y con años de conocimiento sobre 'el carácter' Pendragon, pasó una mano consoladora por el brazo del rubio.

—Voy a matar a Gwaine

—Creo que te refieres a Lancelot y al glotón de León. Aunque no me quejo si frenas a Gwaine. Creo que los mozos le han quitado tres floreros al menos.

Sin fallar, la risa de Arthur relajó su semblante. Quizás no le gustara ser tratado como un niño mimado, pero para Merlín —el cielo lo ayude a que jamás lo admita en voz alta—su mejor amigo, era demasiado dulce y tonto. Inevitablemente acababa haciendo caso a sus caprichos.

No que se quejara de los beneficios.

Arthur Pendragon podía ser un amante muy dedicado, si quitabas de la ecuación a su extraña forma de mostrar cariño. Y sus momentos de ternura, resultaban tan sinceros e inesperados que Merlín no tenía escapatoria.

Ambos no la habían tenido.

Menos ahora, con el par de anillos de oro en sus dedos y toda esa ruidosa fiesta alrededor.

—¿En qué te quedaste pensando?

Los ojos azules miraron con suavidad al hombre de cabello oscuro. Esperaba alguna broma respecto a su ridiculez con el pastel.

—Sólo... estoy muy feliz de estar aquí contigo—Dio esa sonrisa amable, llena de amor.—Y creo que después de todo, tu cinturón va a agradecer la pérdida de dulces.

Un momento y luego... _esa boca_.

—¿Me estas llamando gordo?

—Estoy cuidando tu salud.

—¡Pues mi salud es excelente, brazos de fideo!

—¡Oye!

Hacia un tiempo que el muchacho 'flacucho', sostenía una talla diferente. Incluso su aspecto, antes tan joven adquirió ese aire de madurez atractiva que lograba que varios se le quedaran viendo.

Era una fortuna para Arthur, que Merlín sea un completo despistado en esos temas, sobretodo cuando estaba en el centro del mismo. Podría mantener a ese idiota a su lado sin problemas. Al menos no tantos, cuando contaba con una extensa colección de espadas inglesas y su mirada glaciar patentada.

—¡Hora del baile!

Con seguridad ese era Gwaine. Trepado a la mesa. La esmerada decoración de Morgana, olvidada en ese torbellino de aplausos, risas y bebidas derramadas.

Pronto la pista era una mar agitado y los pocos invitados aún en sus mesas, circulaban buscando conversación o bien los baños en servicio.

Arthur decidió no exponerse demasiado. El vals de los novios le había costado horrores y meses de completa agonía a los pies de Morgana—quien espeluznantemente era la wedding planner más perfeccionista de toda Gran Bretaña— Por lo que aprovechando la distracción, jaló de la cintura a Merlín, dando un par de besos castos antes de moverse lentamente.

Quizás no llevaba el ritmo, menos con Bruno Mars sonando al tope, pero eso no importaba cuando podía sentir las manos de Merlín en caricias lentas, subiendo por su pecho.

Y el fantasma de una sonrisa contra su mandibula.

—Veo que tuviste mucha practica, torpe.

—¿Disculpa?

—Morgana estaría muy orgullosa.

—Cállate.

Así balancenadose junto a la mesa principal, Merlín descubrió que todo era real.

 _Muy real_.

—Por Dios, de verdad lo hicimos.

El rubio rodó los ojos. _Aquí venia._

—Bueno, no acostumbro a contraer matrimonio con el primer perezoso que se me cruza.

—Estamos casados.

—Dilo una vez más, todavía puedo alcanzar al juez y anularlo.

—¡Tú y yo, nos casamos!

—¡Merlín!

—¿Cómo puedo amarte tanto?

Era increíble como poseía la facilidad para sonrojar a Arthur con una simple frase. Hacia que el inalcanzable hombre dorado, se supiera más amado de lo que jamás se sintió alguna vez.

—Soy encantador. Apuesto. Inteligente. Muy buen amante. Y tengo habilidades para la cocina.

—Definitivamente un creído.

—Tengo buen gusto.

—Bien, eso suena razonable.

—Quizás no tanto...—Se inclinó sobre la boca de Merlín para susurrar con malicia—Me casé con un bocazas, torpe.

—Oh, pobrecito.

Y aunque ambos deseaban el beso, sabían que la necesidad de pronunciar las palabras, susurros sobre algo tan delicado, era más fuerte.

Ninguno era especialmente del tipo cariñoso. No abiertamente. Menos de la forma tradicional.

—¿Y tú que me dices? Veo que también estás atrapado con un pesado ¿O me equivoco?

—No del todo.

Reírse del ceño molesto de Arthur era un buen pasatiempo.

—Aunque no puedes culparlo. Tiene el ego demasiado grande como para cubrir medio planeta. Y aún cree que él lleva las riendas de la relación.

—¿Qué...?

—Pero lo compensa, ¿Sabes? Es bastante blando en el fondo.

—¿Hablamos de un hombre o un budín relleno?

—¿Hay diferencia?

Pendragon sólo negó resignándose a ser un postre. Pero no había nada de malo sí era Merlín quien deseaba comerlo.

—Hablando de eso, guarde una pieza del pastel de Gwen para tí. Ya puedes dejar de lucir devastado.

Por supuesto que la recompensa por eso, fue una larga y sonriente sesión de besos. Quizás más larga por la ansiedad de toda una noche para compartir caricias.

—¿La tienes en la habitación, cierto?

—No dejaría nada cerca de tus amigos.

—Ajá, ahora son conocidos míos, únicamente.

—Sí el regalo de Percy son las tazas que ví el otro día, anótalo como amigo mío también.

Casi sin notarlo, ambos terminaron apoyados en el otro, siguiendo un ritmo lento. Sus manos unidas.

—¿Pronto para huir?

Murmuró Arthur, al oído de Merlín bastante tentado por la idea del pastel. Y ligeramente ansioso por mostrarle un par de cosillas, en la cama. Qué él también podía ser un hombre de sorpresas.

—¿Antes de que Lancelot, dé su tercer discurso llorando?

Más allá, entre el baile de Percy y las risas de Gwen, un muy emocionado Lancelot pedia el microfono. Ser padrino habia sido todo un honor para él. Demasiado al parecer.

—A las tres y corremos por la puerta lateral.

Y antes de que un sonriente Gaius alcanzara el microfono al bueno de Lancelot, los novios se fugaron tropezando con la alfombra.

Bueno, Merlín tropezó.

—¡Vamos, rápido!

—¡Tengo dos piernas promedio, idiota! ¡No todos somos jodidos atletas!

—No tengo tiempo para esto, _querido_.

Se fugaron a la vista de todos, de la manera más propia.

—¡Qué me bajes!

—¡Deja de quejarte, esposo!

—¡No puedo creer que me casara contigo, pedazo de...!

El estilo nupcial estaba pasado de moda.

El costal de papas que era Merlín Pendragon, jamás había sido tan romántico y divertido.

[•]

* * *

 _ **¡Buenas noches!** Exceso de miel a la vista. Justo lo que me recetó el doctor(?) Como ven, estoy bastante llena de cursileria por dentro. Así que este va a ser el eje de esta serie. Espero la disfruten._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	4. 4: Comida casera

**Disclaimer:** _La serie 'Merlín' pertenece por entero a la BBC. Sus personajes no me pertenecen. ¡Sólo los tomo prestados para un bien mayor... Merthur!_

* * *

[4]

 _'Comida casera'_

 _._

El olor a salsa inundaba toda la estancia. Se podía percibir perfectamente, el orégano y la cebolla. Aunque era más difícil diferenciar el tipo de especia que flotaba con suavidad, ese toque picante que atraía.

Arthur se detuvo, porque algo así era capaz de tentar a cualquier ser con glándulas olfativas. Y si fuera más modesto, admitiría que siempre había poseído un gran apetito.

 _Era delicioso._

Dio un par de pasos asomando un poco su cabello rubio, por el marco de la cocina.

Y encontró el origen de todo.

Merlín lucia bastante concentrado en un libro grueso, mientras revolvía la olla roja. La cuchara de madera giraba sola, en un compás casi hipnótico.

Oh.

Así que para eso usaba la magia.

¡Y él que se preocupó tanto! Definitivamente era un tonto. Pero todo, era culpa del chico con delantal.

¿Cómo esperaba a que reaccionara una persona corriente, a saber que la magia existía? ¡Por supuesto que la primera opción fueron las maldiciones!

Y Harry Potter.

Aún tenía sus dudas acerca de si de verdad, de verdad, no existía ningún Señor Tenebroso.

Merlín descartaba demasiado rápido sus teorías.

Aunque había que hacer un recuento: El mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, emplea sus habilidades en espesar la salsa para la cena.

 _Magnifico_.

¿Y todavía se preguntan por qué no puede quitarle los ojos de encima? Alguien debía cuidar de él. Alejar a los imbéciles y los maliciosos. Darle un poco de trabajo, hacerlo rabiar y demostrarle que para el mundo siempre debías estar en guardia.

Arthur Pendragon simplemente no podía dejarlo solo.

Ese tonto de Merlín es tan amable que podría ponerse al descubierto.

—¿Vas a dejar de estar acechando desde ahí? Porque me estas poniendo nervioso.

Bien. Lección cincuenta y seis, aprendida. Ojos en la espalda.

—Bonita forma de cocinar.

—Al menos las cortinas no se prenderán fuego.

—¡Fue culpa de Gwaine, ya te lo dije!

Y no necesitaba ver su cara para saber que rodaba los ojos. Claro, a _ese_ sabandija de Gwaine podía darle más credibilidad que a él. Bastardo Casanova, en su lista negra lo agregaría si seguía coqueteando con Merlín y poniéndolo en su contra.

—¿Puedes probar esto? Dime si le falta algo.

La cuchara de manera se detuvo. Arthur se arrimó lo suficiente a la estufa para tomarla. Sopló un poco antes de darle una probada.

 _Increíble._

—¿Y bien?

Merlín tenía esa cosa con sus ojos. Esa manera de poner las cosas suaves. Como si hechizara inconscientemente el ambiente, la calidez de esa ridícula expectativa brillando y esa sonrisa de divertida que no tenía ni la mínima pizca de maldad.

Por pocas como esa, Arthur no podía dejarlo solo.

—Bastante decente.

—Claro, por eso estas babeando.

Automáticamente el rubio se pasó el dorso de la mano por sus labios.

—¿Quieres que agregue algo de carne? Los tallarines parecen tardar un poco más...

—Si, como quieras. Sólo apresúrate, tengo hambre.

—¿Tienes que ser tan mandón? No soy tu mayordomo, imbécil.

Bueno, quizás a veces se pasaba con tratar de borrar esa extraña sensación que Merlín provocaba. Siempre dejaba salir un lado estúpido.

—No lo eres. Sólo que haces una excelente comida casera. Tengo que aprovecharme un poco.

Oh. Eso si era interesante. El cómo las mejillas finas del mago se coloreaban y luego sacudía la cabeza para ocultarlo.

—Va. Largo, te llamare cuando esté listo.

Le dio un empujón en el brazo, pero Arthur parecía más renuente a dejarlo en paz. Por alguna razón quería ver que tanto podía sacar de las casillas a Merlín.

—Te pusiste rojo.

Infalible. El pobre se puso más rojo.

—Largo. Ahora.

—¿Qué pasa, Merlín? ¿Te pone nervioso mi inspección?

—Me pone los pelos de punta tú cerca de la olla. Retrocede, no te comerás todo.

—No es lo que estaba pensando.

La cuchara retorno su movimiento mientras el mago, revisaba la otra olla con los tallarines cociéndose. Un poco de vapor cubrió los cerámicos de la cocina.

—Como sigas mirándome, juro que te lanzo agua hirviendo.

—Que agresivo.

Merlín le ignoró, mientras buscaba algo en la alacena. Un pimentero y un colador. Era bastante llamativo ver su silueta estirarse delante de él.

Delgado, aunque firme. Siempre con ropa holgada, suéteres de colores cálidos y algún pañuelo cubriendo su cuello. Merlín mantenía ese aire juvenil a pesar de sus veinticuatro años. Aunque si ponía atención, podía ver los indicios de una barba.

Demasiado ocupado con el trabajo en la cocina de Gaius. Demasiado agotado por los exámenes de literatura.

Y Arthur encontró demasiado atractivo todo ese esfuerzo. Tanto que se preguntaba si a comparación, ser el hijo de Uther Pendragon, significaba que Merlín lo veía menos valioso. ¿Qué tan cierto eran los insultos tontos que cruzaban a diario? Podía tener que admitir que la idea hacía un nudo en su corazón.

—¿De verdad tienes hambre, cierto?

Esos ojitos lucían preocupados. Incluso se inclinó sobre su espacio personal. El idiota olía a condimentos.

—Tienes bolsas bajo los ojos. No estás descansando—Su tono acercándose peligrosamente al reproche—Dijiste que ya no hacías el trabajo extra.

—Eso no interesa ¿O sí?

—Arthur.

No dejó que continuara, porque se plantó delante, murmurando alguna orden al fuego de las hornallas para evitar accidentes. Que eso no contaba cómo usar la magia para el bien común.

—Tu tío no tiene derecho a tratarte así y lo sabes. Pensé que le habías parado el carro la semana pasada ¿Acaso quieres colapsar en clases o qué? Te advierto que no voy a cargar tu maldito trasero a emergencias.

 _Idiota._

Merlín era idiota.

—¡No voy a ceder mi puesto a esa mierda que corre en los pasillos!

—No seas tan duro. Todos saben que haces el triple y encima callas al cretino de Agravain—Merlín, suspiro. Retomando el control de la comida— No necesitas probar nada, serás un gran arquitecto.

Bueno, Arthur podía comerse sus propias dudas. Si existía alguien que le conociera bien, ese era el pelinegro que acababa de quemarse con la manija de una de las ollas.

—¡ _Mierdamierda_!

—Trae aquí. —Puso con cuidado sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca del otro, guiándolo bajo el grifo de agua fría—Ya ves que no puedo dejarte solo.

—Creí que era al revés. —Merlín hacia muecas ante el ardor— Podrías morir en medio de cajas de pizza. Imagina el ataque de Morgana. Arruinarías su imagen. ¡Nadie quiere un funeral lleno de memes!

Rodó los ojos, sonriendo mientras cerraba la canilla. Las puntas de los dedos de la mano rojas por la quemadura.

—Admítelo, salvo tu vida de la monotonía clásica de ser un pomposo.

Aquella verdad era curiosa. Y real.

Pero aún no era momento de dejar que ese cabeza hueca descubriera todo.

—Como digas, voy por la crema dental.

—Oh rayos, ¿Ya no queda en el botiquín algo de aloe vera?

—Agradece a tu querido Gwaine por eso.

Mientras se dirigía el baño, escuchó claramente a Merlín, murmurando bajito:

—Algún día lo vas a admitir, idiota.

Ah.

Eso sería interesante. Muy interesante.

 _¿Cómo reaccionaría, entonces?_

[•]

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	5. 5: Una Canción Desesperada

**Disclaimer:** _La serie 'Merlín' pertenece por entero a la BBC. Sus personajes no me pertenecen. ¡Sólo los tomo prestados para un bien mayor... Merthur!_

* * *

[5]

 _'Una canción desesperada'_

 _._

El amor no viene en forma de corazón, ni de color rosado. Ni con un moño rojo, para señalar su importancia.

El amor no aparece un día y te da el golpe dulce que narran los cuentos, Internet o tu madre.

El amor no es como el sol. Ni como la luna. Ni como los poetas lo escriben, rodeados de nubes de tabaco y mujeres en pedestales de nostalgia.

 _El amor no es para todos._

Pero sobre todo, el amor no te da alas.

Merlín lo supo.

El amor no daba libertad.

El amor que sentía por Arthur Pendragon, lo condenaba.

Era su crimen más atroz y el fin al que jamás escaparía.

El amor por Arthur, lo encadenaba a un destino eterno.

Siempre por él. Siempre detrás de él.

Como un mendigo que recoge las migas del fango.

Como el siervo tonto, cobarde.

Como el muchacho torpe, que parecía perderse junto al gran Rey de Camelot.

Como el guardián del futuro de Albion y el verdugo de su propio corazón.

Merlín podría tener el mundo entre sus dedos, pero aún así, en un trono de mentiras ocultas, su amor lo condenaba.

Y quizás, todos, incluso él olvidaron el costo de forjar un mundo nuevo.

El precio mayor para asegurar la magia. Para liberar a muchos inocentes.

Merlín sacrificaría su alma. Su vida por un amor que nunca se apiadaría de él.

Arthur no lo sabría.

Los días transcurrirían, con las nuevas alianzas, las luchas por la unión y los rostros de aquellos que jurarían lealtad.

El tiempo se salificaría en los pequeños cambios alrededor de su vida. En pérdidas y alegrías. En despedidas y flores de bienvenidas.

El amor jamás daría su brazo a torcer, pero tampoco le daría un alivio al sordo dolor que cargaría con los años por delante.

Y en un lejano porvenir, cuando Merlín mire hacia atrás. No sentirá más que orgullo por lo logrado. Emoción por aceptar su misión completa.

Aunque no quite el gran vacío en su pecho. Y las palabras que formaban ese nombre se hayan disuelto en un mar oscuro de resignación.

 _El amor no es para todos._

Sólo al final, con la certeza de descansar después de todo ese trabajo, sólo ahí... quizás admita para sí, que incluso cuando arrancó la mejor parte que poseía, aún así se atrevería a sonreír.

Porque el amor jamás daría alas. Pero Merlín podría tomarlo, con las espinas y besarlo para llorar.

Para sostener un último pensamiento sobre su querido Rey.

Y tal vez, la misericordia de Dios alcanzara su alma en el siguiente viaje.

Y el amor no le encontraría indefenso. Ni solo.

Arthur lo había prometido, incluso contra la crueldad del destino.

Tan tarde y tan inútil.

Como el Rey que anhelaba la libertad. Como el noble que construía mascaras para sobrevivir. Y daba su sangre por su tierra.

Un sacrificio más.

El amor no era para todos.

 _Pero para aquellos que sufrían su tormento, seria todo lo que tendrían._

[•]

* * *

 **¡Buenas pollitos!** ¿Cómo pasan el domingo? Como ven, una de cal y otra de arena. Dije que seria fluff... pero ya saben, la BBC no contribuye en nada con mis sentimientos ;n; Termine la cuarta temporada, asi que no sé si lanzarme de una vez por la última o entrar en negación.

Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos a **_Pola120901_** y **_Amai Star of Darkness_** , por sus preciosos comentarios :3

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	6. 6a: Tienes un e-mail

**Disclaimer:** _La serie 'Merlín' pertenece por entero a la BBC. Sus personajes no me pertenecen. ¡Sólo los tomo prestados para un bien mayor... Merthur!_

* * *

[6a]

 _'Tienes un e-mail'_

 _Parte 1_

Bueno, eso era raro.

Muy raro. Y hablamos de algo fuera de la escala promedio, para Merlín: raro extremo. Tendencioso a 'probablemente debas reconsiderar tus condiciones de seguridad personal' con letras en negrita.

Allí, allí en el buzón de su correo electrónico había un mail. Un mail que no era sobre ofertas de tiendas que una vez que consiguen tus datos, te condenan al spam eterno. Ni de esos que son pura basura de notificaciones de redes sociales.

Rayos, incluso si fuera del banco, para recalcarle su deuda en rojo, era más esperable.

No eso.

 _'Querido idiota de la librería fea'_

¡Qué forma de comenzar!

Merlín no se decidía a abrirlo. Porque bueno, no estaba aclarado el asunto ni reconocía el remitente. _'KingofAlbion xxxx'_

¿Qué clase de locura rara era esa?

Merlín estaba a un toque táctil de reportarlo.

Pero su lado, ese lado que creía que recibir un mail posiblemente ofensivo, era lo más interesante que le pasaba desde que Morgan enloqueció y cambio su guardarropa al mejor estilo vampiresa.

* * *

 _[Sin Asunto] **Recibido.**_

 ** _KingofAlbion « :_**

 _para mí_

 _22 julio. -ver detalles-_

.

 _'Querido idiota, de la librería fea:_

 _Si, esto es humillante. Pero como no tengo, ni quiero gastar papel en reclamos o tener que mandar a algún mensajero, decidí enviar esto. Así que lo escribiré una vez, así quede claro:_

 _¡Saca tu horrible cartel de la esquina antes de que algún ciudadano con sentido de la estética tenga una embolia en la acera!_

 _Estas dañando la imagen de toda la calle. No tolero semejante pérdida de reputación._

 _Estas advertido, idiota._

 _Quítalo._

 _Atte. El Gerente de una verdadera librería.'_

 _._

 _«Responder • «Responder a todos • Reenviar»._

* * *

Los segundos después de esos, sumergieron a Merlín en un silencio espeso.

Muy espeso

Hasta que su cerebro conectó.

Y lo próximo que se supo es que el cartel infame se quitó. Una lástima porque los dragones que Merlín dibujó, fueron casi de medio día de inversión. Aunque sus cabezas quedaron pequeñas y varios comentaran sobre 'las simpáticas lagartijas pintadas'

Pero eso no importaba. La pequeña librería de la esquina, compró una pizarra _doble_ con muchos dibujos coloridos que se puso en la acera. Un par de bonitos globos amarillos, la hacían resaltar en medio de los días otoñales.

Y con letras mayúsculas de un lado decía _'25% de descuento para estudiantes'_ mientras que del otro, con un vibrante color rojo se podía leer: **'Aquí, sí nos gusta la vida. Gente amargada, mantenerse lejos'.**

 _._

[○]

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	7. 7: Debilidad

**Disclaimer:** _La serie 'Merlín' pertenece por entero a la BBC. Sus personajes no me pertenecen. ¡Sólo los tomo prestados para un bien mayor... Merthur!_

* * *

[7]

 _'Debilidad'_

Margaritas. Ese tonto traía margaritas en el pelo.

Una corona tejida.

Era ridículo.

Arthur se planteó, cuanto podía gastar en chistes a su costa. De verdad, ¿Qué más podía decir de su sirviente? Merlín era un tonto, con margaritas en el pelo.

Y sonreía. Descaradamente mientras Morgana y Gwen, a su alrededor hacían más comentarios de lo bien que le quedaba y de que debía prestarles de modelo para sus ideas de cocer ropa. Ellas parecían niñas con una muñeca gigante.

Un muñeco gigante, se corrigió el príncipe desde su lugar en la mesa.

 _Margaritas._

Margaritas en su pelo oscuro. Ese cabello, que hacía más notorio el color de su piel. Merlín aún conserva esa tez clara a pesar de los días de caza, las incursiones en batallas y las labores oficiales.

Conserva esas mejillas suaves, que resaltaban el rubor ante un comentario salido de lugar. Ante su propia torpeza. Ante la ira que dejaba salir, porque era un impertinente cuando se lo proponía.

Y esa boca que fácilmente sonreía, que a veces se volvía severa. A veces... sabia, fuente de calma. Dulce. Cómplice.

Lo que llevaba a que todo eso, resaltara más su expresión, esa vibrante transparencia en sus ojos. Verdes, azules. Algunos días grises.

Juraba que incluso, dorados. Como el sol. Como el fuego que escondía.

Como su valor. Su nobleza.

Como el centro de las margaritas que adornaban su cabeza.

—¿Y tú qué dices, Arthur?

Morgana esperaba una reacción, sonriendo con cierta malicia.

—¿Desde cuándo me incluyen en esas tonterías?

—Merlín se ve bien ¿Acaso te molesta? No todo gira en torno a ti, Pendragon.

Incluso el señuelo para la discusión sobre su ego, estaba al margen.

Arthur rodó los ojos, se levantó del almuerzo ignorando a las damas.  
Merlín se despidió de las mujeres, para seguirlo.

Al dejar las puertas del gran salón atrás, lo encaró. Con esa expresión de príncipe engreído, que se sabía interpretar.

—No. Te quitas eso. No voy a ir con el rey de los elfos.

Fue el turno del sirviente de rodar los ojos. Y como siempre, las órdenes impartidas, fueron diluidas por esa lógica _merliniana._

—Puedo conseguir una para ti, si quieres. Aunque dudo que Gwaine pueda robar tantas flores para cubrir tu gigante cabeza de chorlito.

Y las margaritas rozaron la mejilla de Arthur, con esa mirada juguetona antes de perderse, con rapidez por el pasillo.

Margaritas en el pelo.

Arthur se pasó las manos por el rostro. Se cubrió para gruñir. Sus mejillas quemaban, al igual que su pecho.

Mataría a Gwaine.

Se vengaría de Morgana.

Y definitivamente, atraparía a Merlín.

Le haría pagar llevar flores en el pelo.

No podía tener el derecho de atacar su corazón, con algo tan ridículo.

 _¡Margaritas!_

Ni siquiera pensaba quitárselas del cabello, cuando lo besara para castigarlo.

[•]

* * *

 **¡Buenas pollitos!** ¿Cómo estan? Ya ven, aqui sigue la miel. Y por un rato más, hasta que me permita ver la quinta temporada. Epoca de examenes ;n;

Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos a **_MyMindPalace221b_** , **_LivingMess_** , **_Pola120901 y_** **_Amai Star of Darkness_** , por sus preciosos comentarios chicas, me hacen muy feliz. Y me de verdad, agradezco que lean esta pequeña serie

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	8. 6b: Tienes un e-mail

**Disclaimer:** _La serie 'Merlín' pertenece por entero a la BBC. Sus personajes no me pertenecen. ¡Sólo los tomo prestados para un bien mayor... Merthur!_

* * *

[6b]

 _'Tienes un e-mail'_

 _Parte 2_

 _._

Sinceramente, Merlín debió esperar una contestación a todo ese barullo de los globos y las pizarras con mensajes extraños. Sólo que no pretendía llevar más allá la pelea con el cretino que manejaba _'Libros Excalibur'._

Porque, bueno ¿No había quedado claro, que no cambiaría su forma de publicidad?

* * *

 _[PARA EL IDIOTA DRAMÁTICO] **Recibido.**_

 ** _KingofAlbion « :_**

 _para mí_

 _24 julio. -ver detalles-_

.

 _'El tipo más infantil que conozco:_

 _¡¿Quieres iniciar una guerra?! Piénsalo detenidamente, pequeño idiota. No te recomiendo que seas tan impertinente. Yo sólo estaba siendo razonable. Un beneficio para toda la calle, pero si quieres ponerlo en esos términos..._

 _Veremos quien es el verdadero amargado._

 _Prepárate._

 _Atte. El único hombre aquí con dignidad, claramente_ _.'_

 _._

 _«Responder • «Responder a todos • Reenviar»._

* * *

Rayos. Esto sonaba serio.

Tan serio como tonto. Merlín, escondió una leve sonrisa, mientras giraba las llaves de la entrada. Era una fortuna, que estuviera sólo, apenas despuntaban los primeros rayos, de otra manera, Mordred o Gaius, estarían sobre él. Su mayor defecto es ser transparente, demasiado en algunos temas.

Por los que los planes diabólicos en contraataque, debían ser fáciles de leer en sus ojos verdes. Era muy evidente cuando el brillo del interés le rodeaba, casi tanto como su dedicación a sacar ese lugar de la bancarrota.

Y eso significaba, que ningún presumido gerente de una corporación, lo doblegaría.

Dos podian jugar ese juego.

[ _•_ _•_ _•_ ]

El aire se llenaba de murmullos y de olor a batidos. Julio estaba siendo particularmente bueno en concurrencia, no así en ventas.

La mayoría que atravesaba las aparatosas puertas automáticas, lo hacia en busca de aire acondicionado. Pasear mirando libros nuevos, era una moda bastante problemática para el negocio. Más aún cuando la meta del anterior semestre había sido apenas superada, y ahora los ojos del jefe estaban en cumplir con el porcentaje antes de Navidad.

Arturo, se secó la frente con el dorso de la mano. Estaba tratando de tomar un poco de aire, en la acera. Aire fresco—real— de los primeros antes de que llegara el sofocante mediodía. Resistía además el impulso de correr por una caja de cigarrillos. Necesitaba concentrarse.

Uther esperaba resultados. Esperaba que él, cómo su heredero superara la prueba. Bastante le había costado el puesto, al margen de los murmullos típicos sobre favoritismo. No podía fallar, no ahora.

Quizás hubiera continuado, con ese hilo de pensamientos deprimentes, si su teléfono no hubiese vibrado.

* * *

 _[Sin asunto] **Recibido.**_

 ** _Emrys008 « :_**

 _para mí_

 _24 julio. -ver detalles-_

.

 _'Estimado Creído:_

 _No quiero una guerra. Lo menos que necesito es perder mi valioso tiempo de esa forma, pero parece que alguien necesita aprender modales. No me culpes cuando salgas llorando, idiota._

 _Y por cierto, deberías poner algo más que gris y bordo en la entrada de esa monstruosidad, que llamas librería._

 _No queremos que los clientes se espanten, con tanta amargura visual ¿Cierto? ;)_

 _Atte. Una persona que no piensa dejarse amedrentar_ _.'_

 _._

 _«Responder • «Responder a todos • Reenviar»._

* * *

 _¡Pero qué...!_

—¿Arturo?

Tardó un poco más de tres segundos en procesar, que León le llamaba con una carpeta roja en mano.

—¿Está todo bien?—Por supuesto que con un amigo como ese, incluso el mínimo detalle era tomado en cuenta.

Después de todo, el hombre era su mano derecha allí. Y era un milagro encontrar un aliado en toda esa masa de hambrientos ambiciosos, editores sin moral y gente desesperada por tomar su lugar.

Arturo negó, dándole una pequeña mirada de nuevo correo.

—Tonterías, nada importante. ¿Tienes los números de la semana pasada?

El más joven de los Pendragon se dejó llevar de nuevo, hacia el trabajo. Aunque en medio de nuevos gráficos, y los murmullos de León sobre el urgente cambio en los uniformes de los chicos de la cafetería, Arturo sintió la pequeña chispa de la curiosidad ante su peculiar enemigo.

Definitivamente, seria muy entretenido sabotear de una vez por todas a ' _La Guarida del Dragón_ '.

Ya verían quien terminaba llorando al final.

.

[○]

* * *

 _ **¡Hola Pollitos!** Espero que les haya gustado esta segunda parte de 'Tienes un e-mail'. Al parecer creo que tiene un par de capítulos más para desarrollar ¿No creen? Pasando a otras noticias... ¡¿Alguien quiere decirme como termino la quinta temporada?! Me quede en el capitulo 6, a la mitad, y no se si soy yo, pero me esta resultando un poco denso todo. Me esta exasperando mucho Arturo y su ceguera crónica—¿En serio, que nadie nota que Merlin sale casi siempre ileso?— Y no se porque, pero Gwen no me estaba gustando mucho ;3; Yo la amo, pero como reina estoy dudando. Y, por ultimo, LA TENSIÓN que hay entre Merlin y Arthur va a sacarle un ojo a alguien, lo juro. Es mucho subtitulo- casi texto-casi literal._

 _En fin, espero que les guste como va la serie. Sepan disculpar la ausencia... estoy algo bloqueada para escribir._

 _Saludos a **MyMindPalace211b** y **Amai Star of Darkness** [Con quien estoy por comprometerme, estan invitados a la fiesta de té(?) :3]_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	9. 8a: Trébol de cuatro hojas

**Disclaimer:** _La serie 'Merlín' pertenece por entero a la BBC. Sus personajes no me pertenecen. ¡Sólo los tomo prestados para un bien mayor... Merthur!_

* * *

[8a]

 _'Trébol de cuatro hojas'_

 _Parte 1_

Arturo conocía muchos lugares buenos, donde las chicas eran bonitas, la gente le sonreía y las bebidas corrían por su cuenta.

También se jactaba de saber, casi sin necesidad de esfuerzo, como tener una noche de pasión salvaje con la muñeca de exhibición más nueva. Podía incluso ganar los torneos de polo, con una resaca de los mil demonios y sostener el enorme trofeo a pesar de que sus músculos adoloridos.

Arturo Pendragon, sabía todo lo que un muchacho criado en cuna de oro podría saber de la vida. Sobre todo, con un padre que cubría sus errores, por la punzante culpa de no proveerle una madre, y con un sequito de lameculos que serian la envidia de cualquier corte del siglo XVI.

Así que cuando el chico dorado, cayó en desgracia, las cosas que sucedieron no fueron una sorpresa para nadie.

Excepto para él mismo.

Cuando Uther fue embargado, por sus negocios dudosos con Cenred, todo lo conocido en la extensa biblioteca de sabiduría para el chico de veintidós años se desmoronó.

Casi como sus amigos de plástico y las muñecas de revista.

Y las tarjetas de créditos quedaron en un dulce mito.

Sin embargo, Uther tenía corazón. Un centímetro al menos, para mandar a su único hijo bajo la protección de un viejo y lejano—muy lejano—conocido.

Fue en verano, con los lentes costosos y tres bolsos de marca, que Arturo descendió del Olimpo para instalarse en un pueblito de medio pelo, en el centro de Escocia.

Jamás había pensado, que la nada podía tener una ubicación geográfica. ¡Pero vaya, que existían cosas que Arturo Pendragon ignoraba!

Claramente, encabezando la lista —una lista que se alargaría hasta dar ochenta vueltas al mundo—estaría ese chico, con orejas grandes, pequeños ojos y el peor carácter que conocería en toda su miserable vida.

Aunque, si éramos justos, Arturo lo llamo 'mal carácter' a decir verdades a la cara, plantar batalla y tener dignidad.

Merlín Emrys, se convirtió en su karma. Uno bastante peculiar. Y que sería parte de su hospedaje temporal, hasta que su padre recuperara fuerzas.

Las complicaciones comenzaron, cuando sus aires de grandeza se cortaron por el gesto del viejo Gaius, el médico del pueblo. Y el peor casero de la historia de la humanidad.

Comprendía que estaban lejos de la civilización—años luz, según Arturo—pero las tareas domesticas, como buscar leña y limpiar los establos, era el colmo de la deshonra.

Por supuesto que no podía hacer mucho berrinche, sin pasar una semana de hambruna o con la carga de asistir a Gaius en sus rondas de trabajo. De modo tal que poner a Merlin, como blanco no fue más que la lógica antigua y desalmada hablando.

Lo que no predijo, es que tan cruel podría ser en verdad.

Porque después de una broma bastante pesada, Merlin se lastimó la pierna con el asador de la huerta. Y el corte fue tan profundo, que pronto los intentos por cubrirlo con los paños de la cocina, terminaron por manchar de bermellón el piso.

Fue horrible.

Para cuando Gaius llegó a casa, casi tuvo un infarto por el rastro que descubrió en el patio. Y sus ideas de que finalmente su tonto muchacho, haya llevado a cabo sus refunfuños sobre 'el príncipe de pacotilla' le dieron un tremendo susto.

Por suerte, no fue necesario buscar refuerzos. Aunque creía que mandaría a llamar al hijo del panadero, Percival, para darle una paliza a Arturo.

La línea se había roto. Y ya no hubo marcha atrás.

Merlin tuvo que aprender a usar muletas por dos semanas. Arturo a tener las manos ocupadas en la doble ración de tareas que le asignaron.

En todo ese tiempo, ninguno cruzó palabra. Ni de broma, ira o saludo.

Arturo sentía que algo viscoso, se removía dentro de sí al ver al torpe chico, luchar con los escalones de la entrada para recoger el correo.

La sensación creció con el paso de los días. Al igual que el crudo silencio que recibía de parte de Merlin. Ese mismo Merlin que desde que puso un pie, en esa casa, no había dejado de hacerle preguntas, responderle de manera ruda y burlarse de su poca 'capacidad para pensar'. Ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada de fastidio.

Nada.

Una nada muy grande, si le sumaba a que no era el más popular del pueblo. No entre los amigos del chico al que por poco, le corta la pierna. Incluso Guinevere, siguió la ley del hielo, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca cuando fue por los libros que Gaius encargó.

Tuvo que contenerse ante las amenazas del impertinente de Gwaine y las miradas silenciosas del chico larguirucho llamado Will.

Fueron dos largas y calurosas semanas, que calaron hondo en Arturo.

El muchacho que conocía de lugares ridículamente caros y bebía con farsantes, para ahogar la voz que susurraba que nunca sería más que un cascaron hueco sin sentido.

Lo que termino por sacudir su mundo, fue esa discusión un jueves, en los establos al mediodía.

Merlin estaba hablando con voz tonta a una yegua blanca, con nombre raro y no notó la presencia de Arturo hasta que este, le dijo que se fuera porque debía cepillar a los caballos.

—¿Por qué no comienzas con Kilgharrah? Creo que te espera ansioso.

—Voy a empezar por donde quiera, y lo haré con ella. Ahora, largo.

Era bastante obvio que las cosas se romperían tarde o temprano. Y el encuentro de dos caracteres tan diferentes, no ayudo a mermar los daños colaterales

—¡Maldición, cuál es tu problema! ¡Hay todo un jodido establo!

—¡Estoy haciendo tu mierda, imbécil! ¡Así que cierra la boca y mueve tu trasero de aquí! No has hecho otra cosa que victimizarte, desde lo que paso. Si buscabas tener toda la atención ya lo conseguiste.

Merlín tuvo un ataque inesperado. Lo que significó que la cubeta con comida para Aithusa, acabara sobre la cabeza de Arturo, mientras daba a gritos verdades ocultas.

—¡ERES UN BASTARDO, MISERABLE SIN ALMA! ¡Cómo puede pensar que...! ¡No eres más que un cretino! ¡Siendo lastima por ti Arturo! ¡Ojala tu culo real vuelva a donde pertenece... tan lejos que no seas capaz de herirme de nuevo!

Luego sólo se percibió, el sonido de las muletas y el heno crujiendo por la salida de Merlín. Y fue cuando todo terminó por caer.

La cubeta voló para estrecharse en uno de los pilares, a la izquierda de la entrada. Merlín se giró horrorizado, ante la violencia y con una palidez que Arturo nunca olvidaría.

Pero en ese momento, la mente del rubio era un hervidero de sentimientos. Brotó como una catarata que trataba de contenerse, con los puños apretados.

Luego se dirigió a Merlin.

—¡TÚ NO TIENES NI LA MÁS REMOTA IDEA DE LO QUE HE PASADO! ¡No sabes nada!

—¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Hay que ver qué tipo de bestia eres, para actuar como... como...!

—¡Lo ves! ¡Solo te la pasas balbuceando, derrochando estupideces! ¡Medio pueblo piensa que eres tan jodidamente raro y ni te afecta! En lo absoluto.—Dio un par de pasos hacia Merlín, antes de detenerse y llevarse las manos a la cabeza, con ira— ¡Usas esa camisa horrible de moños y crees que es genial oír música de los ochenta! No has usado ni un maldito día la carta de mi padre en mi contra. No lo haces ni siquiera ahora.

—¡Jamás hablaría de eso! No es...

— ¡No es correcto! ¡Todo lo que haces... lo que yo hice, no hace más que empujarte en esa estúpida dirección de hacer lo correcto! ¡Y yo casi te dejo si piernas!

—Oh por favor, no te des tanto crédito. No va a detenerme un idiota londinense que apenas sabe exprimir una naranja.

— ¿Cómo puedes siquiera no querer matarme?

— ¿Quien te dijo que no planee las setenta y seis, maneras de asfixiarte mientras dormías?

El rubio le dio la espalda, tratando de controlar la creciente marea furiosa en su pecho. Pero no podía controlarse, no estaba vez.

— ¡Merlín no lo entiendes! ¡Soy un maldito bastardo, todo lo que hago es joder las cosas! No tengo nada porque no soy nada. Mi padre lo sabe, por eso me mantuvo rodeado de espejos. ¡No puedo solucionar algo que es imposible!

— ¡Deja de decir eso, por Dios! ¿Que está mal contigo, qué?

—Todo. Lo sabes, todo. ¡Soy un error!

Arturo golpeo la puerta de la yegua haciendo que esta relinchara asustada. Ardía en dolor, un dolor cargado de rabia demasiado profundo. Demasiado explosivo. Se mantenía detrás de sus muros hechos a de arrogancia y orgullo. Lo sostenían incluso cuando su padre lo trataba como un empleado, como un peón que debía esperar las instrucciones.

Estaba cansado. Muy cansado.

Giró para encontrarse con esa tonta expresión de preocupación en el otro. Por todo los cielos, en serio, era demasiado.

—Lo siento, lo siento Merlín... no quise... Dios, no quise de verdad lastimarte. Y sé que soy un completo cretino, pero lo del accidente-

—Arturo.

El rubio no esperaba más que un asentimiento. Quizás un gracias, un ligero 'está bien'. Hasta donde sabia, ese chico no era demasiado efusivo, excepto con Gwen. O Gwaine.

Por lo que no espero verse abrazado de manera torpe, por Merlin. El mismo que dejó caer las muletas y se aferro a él con premura.

—Lamento haber dicho esas cosas. Lo siento... yo realmente no pienso eso, lo sabes.

No. Arturo no lo sabía. No sabía nada. Porque de pronto sus brazos se envolvieron a ese tonto y sintió que su pecho se retorcía. El dolor se agitaba y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo llorar. Llorar como merecía.

Merlin no se aparto. Susurraba su nombre de vez en cuando, dando palmaditas en su espalda. Pequeñas caricias en su cabello.

Ese jueves, al fin las líneas se borraron. Y esta vez estaban del mismo lado.

.

[○]

* * *

 _ **¡Hola Pollitos!** ¿Cómo estan? Si, aqui estoy volviendo... mientras trato de unir mi corazón. Sip. Ya acabe la serie. Basicamente estuve a las cuatro de la madrugada llorando con el final y maldiciendo a todos los entes ingleses (y a la BBC, bastardos) por ese final. Porque seamos honestos, Alguien puede explicarme ¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE CONTINUE MI VIDA CON ESO? ¡¿ALGUIEN QUIERE POR FAVOR PENSAR EN MERLIN?! Don't touch me. :'c_

 _De verdad, que ame Merlin... pero me han clavado un puñal. Yo necesito respuestas. Necesito que esa lagartija voladora, venga aqui y me mire a los ojos con esa basura del gran reino de Albion y Reyes atemporales, bicho descorazonado! Necesito que Arthur recompense a Merlin por los años de soportarlo, que se den un abrazo, que...Ok. OK. ME CALMO. uh. Ahora entiendo todo, el porque este fandom basicamente esta desierto... esperan el regreso(?)_

 _En fin, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo. Sé que estoy siendo bastante irregular con los tiempos y con los capitulos. Aqui dejo la mitad de 'Trebol de cuatro Hojas' Solo habra dos partes. :D_

 _Saludos a **MyMindPalace211b** y **a Pola120901** :3 ¡Gracias chicas, besitos para ustedes dulzuras!_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	10. 8b: Treból de Cuatro Hojas

**Disclaimer:** _La serie 'Merlín' pertenece por entero a la BBC. Sus personajes no me pertenecen. ¡Sólo los tomo prestados para un bien mayor... Merthur!_

* * *

 **[8b]**

 _'Trébol de cuatro hojas'_

 _—Parte 2_

Final

.

Del mismo lado.

Bueno, fue una hazaña memorable no llegar a una discusión en cinco horas.

Para Gaius, ya acostumbrado a los comentarios estúpidos y manotazos por debajo de la mesa, lo fue.

Incluso se preocupó de verlos en la cocina, sin la tensión helada. Con Merlín siendo más paciente de lo normal, explicando cómo se cocían las papas y con Arturo, sin abrir su boca para lanzar algún comentario ridículo.

 _¿Será esto la madurez?_ pensó el médico, mientras se ocupaba de poner la mesa.

—¡Dije que media cuchara, idiota! ¡Le has metido medio bote de sal!

—¡Dijiste una medida proporcional, hay cinco kilos de papas en esa olla!

—¡¿Es qué quieres matar a Gaius?! ¡Trato de cuidar su colesterol!

—Oh, por favor. Le vi engullir un par de panecillos de chocolate esta mañana.

—¿De qué…? ¡Gaius!

Claro. Ahora agárrense con el pobre anciano.

Como el hombre adulto, profesional y serio que Gaius era, el muy listo, fingió sordera, escabulléndose hacia su consultorio, en la parte de adelante de la casa.

Bien, podrían volver a sus peleas infantiles, si con eso dejaban de meterse con su dieta. Que era doctor, por todos los cielos, sabía que hacía.

Quizás.

Si alguien preguntara, fue como encontrar un punto divertido de paz y cotidianeidad en medio de las tardes soleadas. Porque si bien, Merlín seguía siendo el mismo tonto, con sus manías raras—torturando a Gaius, sobre su salud— luchando con su propia torpeza y llevando el sarcasmo, a un nivel ridículo, nadie podría negar, que había algo más en todo eso que parecía brillar. Como chispas, algo ligero cuando reía por la falta completa de práctica de Arturo con los quehaceres domésticos, algo suave cada vez que Pendragon se ocupaba de los entrenamientos de los caballos y comenzaba a explicar, sin tonos maliciosos y con verdadera pasión, sobre todo lo que debía saber para ocuparse correctamente de los animales.

Estaba allí, esa sonrisa un poco torcida, cada vez que Merlín pasaba tiempo con Arturo.

Y Gaius, no fue el único en notarla.

La reputación del rubio, ante la mayoría de los amigos de Merlín, debió someterse a un par de semanas más de evaluación. Gwen, especialmente, necesitaba asegurarse de que las disculpas estaban siendo honestas, que el chico bonito no era el completo cretino que Will o Gwaine estarían dispuestos a derribar si se atrevía a molestar de nuevo a Merlin.

Cuatro días, llenos de viajes en bicicleta hasta el pueblo — _Porque, no Arturo, ¿Quién necesita un auto, aquí? Anda, tus piernas de pollo lo necesitan_ — mandados con medicamentos, listas de compras y paradas en la modesta panadería, para que Percival sea el primero en sonreírle al nuevo rostro de Pendragon. No engañaba a nadie, con esas escusas sobre tomar aire, cuando medio pueblo sabía perfectamente que Merlin era el chico de las entregas y que la única explicación lógica al cambio, era que Arturo tomó su responsabilidad.

Lo mínimo para disculparse por esa mala pierna del muchacho.

Una semana y dos días, para que demostrara que no era tan imbécil como los rumores—cortesía de Gwaine, obviamente— decían. Leer poesía, no era tan mal visto allí. Arturo se sorprendió hasta enrojecer, mientras Merlin le alentaba a comprar esa vieja edición de Whitman, una mañana en que recogían los encargos de Gaius en la librería. Las muletas olvidadas, con su recuperación en alza.

Tal vez, nadie más que Gwen fue consciente lo mucho que aquello significó.

El chico de oro, no necesitaba lugares elegantes y alabanzas, para brillar. Sólo, un par de comentarios llenos de extraño afecto de aquel desgarbado muchacho pelinegro. Un poco de ojos en blanco, por tener vergüenza de ir hasta la caja, donde Guinevere esperaba, un poco de bromas a su costa sin que ninguna le molestara en absoluto… un poco de venganza, poniendo al idiota en la bicicleta, para llevarlo como el bebé que en verdad era.

Un poco de Merlín, para que Arturo sonriera, brillando sin siquiera notarlo.

Y claro, que se necesitó una noche en el pub, cinco cervezas a cuenta del 'niño rico' para que Gwaine, considerara que era mejor que lo que dejó la primera impresión.

Al final de la noche, pasó de ser el 'mimado' a 'princesa'. Y definitivamente, un compañero fiel mientras, el castaño devolvía hasta el último de sus pecados en el baño de servicio.

Pronto el verano, término por asentarse mientras el mundo se olvidaba que Pendragon tenía un hijo en algún lado y se concentraba en ver como Cenred, acaparaba el nuevo foco publico ante las recientes demandas de trabajadores irregulares.

Arturo se encontraba concentrado en hacer que Kilgharrah, obedeciera aunque sea una bendita vez, sus comandos para saltar las vallas sin frenar de golpe, que no notó el sonido del teléfono dentro de la casa.

Fue hasta la hora de cenar, cuando Merlín se ocupaba de su turno de lavar los platos, que Gaius le llamó con seriedad a su estudio.

—Tu padre vendrá en un par de días, si todo va bien, probablemente esté aquí el viernes. Quiere hablar contigo sobre la compañía, me pidió que te alistaras para recibirlo con la carpeta que te encomendó.

Una sensación de vértigo, evitó que Arturo saliera corriendo al momento de oír a Gaius. Su padre. Casi había olvidado lo que se sentía. El temblor en su piel, recordando los papeles que guardaba en el cajón de la mesa de luz. Las acciones que permitirían que su apellido no cayera hasta el fondo, no si mantenían un par de propiedades a nombre suyo.

Incluso si él ni siquiera había pisado nunca esos lugares.

Quizás, ahora con la calma creciente, Uther pensaba comenzar de nuevo. Otro imperio, y lo quería allí, bajo su mirada para que dirigiera el nuevo rumbo.

Merlín fue lo suficientemente listo, para saber que las buenas cosas que alejaban todo esa basura de aura de cretino, no se habían perdido. Arturo continuaba trabajando, llamándolo torpe y sonriendo con todos los dientes a Will, que se negaba a aceptarlo aún. Era listo, para ver, cuando el rubio creía que estaba lejos de ojos extraños, como su semblante decaía y sus ojos se negaban a abandonar el nivel del suelo.

Por todo eso, el mejor remedio fue improvisar. No podría ir en contra de su estilo.

Y mientras el calor se filtraba por las ventanas de la sala, Merlin medio sucio después de una extensa búsqueda, colocó la vieja radio sobre el sofá de tela.

—Por favor, funciona.

Gaius podía fingir muchas cosas, como que no escuchaba conversaciones ajenas y que no consumía una reprochable cantidad de dulces a su edad. Pero que fue un tipo divertido, en algún momento de locura juvenil… nunca. No si contaba con la encantadora Señora Alice, de la herboristería y con álbumes de fotografías que su madre le enseñó.

Junto a la radio, la caja de zapatos— _Botas texanas, por los dioses. Mamá necesita oír ese chisme sobre Gaius_ — contenía una veintena de casetes, con diversos mixs.

Oh, esto se iba a poner bueno.

Y cuando los Rollings Stones comenzaron a sonar, Merlín ahogó las carcajadas para, con cuidado, adelantar la canción. La proxima melodía, cambió completamente el ambiente.

 _You're just too good to be true_ _  
_ _Can't take my eyes off of you_ _  
_ _You'd be like heaven to touch_ _  
_ _I wanna hold you so much_

Era un comienzo demasiado bueno.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Arturo estaba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con esa mueca divertida, dejando que la luz le cayera en el cabello, haciéndolo ver casi como una aparición. Por supuesto que Merlin, ignoró esa línea de pensamiento. Por su propio bien. No dedicaría ni un segundo a ver como la remera oscura, estaba manchada con sudor, tierra y probablemente heno. Ni que llevaba los pantalones como ningún maldito mortal podría.

 _At long last love has arrived_ _  
_ _And I thank God I'm alive_ _  
_ _You're just too good to be true_ _  
_ _Can't take my eyes off of you(*)_

Era imposible. Era Arturo Pendragon, y él sabía eso.

—Gaius tenía un secreto oculto.—Sabia que la curiosidad era un punto débil en el chico, así que se ocupó de revisar la caja, mientras escuchaba los pasos en su dirección— Debió tener mucho tiempo libre.

—O un par de chicas que impresionar.

Arturo tomó un casete, con un par de garabatos escritos y lo que, aparentemente, era un corazón flechado. Alzó una ceja, encarando a Merlin.

—Ya sabes, lo cursi es bueno. Casi tanto como la poesía.

Ah, fue encantador ver como esa cara se tornaba roja.

—Cállate, Merlín.

No importó, porque el propósito estaba allí. Una sonrisa, lejos de sombras sospechosas.

Quizás no tenían tiempo. Quizás todas esas razones para que Arturo escapara de Londres, pronto lo alcanzarían. Porque Merlín no era tonto, comprendía mejor ahora quien estaba de pie a su lado, tarareando algo que sonaba como la versión original, antes que la tomara Gloria Gaynor.

Lo mejor que podían hacer, hasta entonces era permanecer uno junto al otro.

—¿Quiere bailar, su alteza real?

Fue divertido, el rojo pintando los rasgos masculinos de Pendragon. Su boca ligeramente abierta, y ese pequeño paso hacia atrás por reflejo.

Era increíble que en medio de esa sala con aroma a hierbas mentadas y lavanda, Merlin descubriera que a pesar de lo que podría venir, este se convertiría en uno de los recuerdos más valiosos de su vida.

Un corazón no podía latir de esa manera, según Arturo. No así, ni por mirar como el ridículo Merlin Emrys, movía su cabeza al compás de una canción anticuada. No así, sintiendo que algo estaba siendo abierto en su pecho, dejándolo vulnerable. Tan desnudo, que sólo quería huir…

Pero esa voz, esa voz que durmió durante tanto tiempo en su mente, se negaba a todo acto de cobardía.

Ya no más. No más.

Había una línea que ambos acabaron por borrar, mientras sonaba The Beatles y Merlin se disculpaba por pisar los pies de Arturo. Esa línea que dejaba paso, a más miradas largas que las que ya compartían, a bromas que terminaban con sonrisas mucho más intimas... a roces en espacios abiertos, con excusas de que el otro no sabía cómo hacer la tarea del día.

Fue un sueño hermoso, susurrante de fantasías que ninguno pudo nombrar.

Fue un verano amado.

Lo fue, hasta que Uther Pendragon llegó con casi dos semanas de retraso.

Y el mundo real, rompió la burbuja de esas tardes en la sala.

—Con el procesamiento de Cenred, podemos recobrar fuerzas. Debemos volver al campo, antes de que Morgause encuentre algún amparo ridículo y quiera arrastrarnos al lodo, con ellos.

—Las propiedades, están-

—No, Arturo. Te necesito en Londres lo antes posible. Tengo una pequeña comisión, que nos apoya. Recobraremos parte de las acciones.

—¿Cómo eso es siquiera posible? Pensé que...—El rubio se paseaba, de pared a pared, en el estudio que Gaius les cedió— ¿De dónde salieron estas alianzas? ¿Dónde estaban cuando estábamos a punto de ser ejecutados?

Uther apretó con disgusto el cristal del vaso, el whisky realmente no estaba calmando su mente. Menos aún, la imagen de su hijo. Si es que era su hijo.

—Siempre hemos sido el líder en el mercado, las firmas de constructores están inquietas desde nuestra salida.

—No escuche de ninguno de ellos, cuando estas a punto de tener un infarto con las cámaras apuntándote. — Su voz se elevó, sorprendiendo a Uther y dejando que algo nuevo creciera allí— ¿Crees que es un simple borrar y comienzo de nuevo? Papá, estamos marcados. Esto puede pasar de moda en las noticias, pero las personas no olvidan. Nuestros clientes no lo olvidarían.

—¿Y qué se supone que hagamos? ¿Continuar escondidos, esperando que el apellido se hunda en causas judiciales? ¡No crié un cobarde, Arturo! Vas a retornar, seguiremos adelante y-

—¡Se acabó, entiéndelo! Todo lo que teníamos, el prestigio, los clientes, ¡Todo se termino! El imperio cayó papá, no voy a tomar un lugar en ruinas y fingir que nada paso.

La mirada atónita de Uther, era peor que su silencio. Dejó a un lado el whiskey, parándose frente al muchacho. Su mandíbula tensa, casi reflejando la tormenta que se desataría en la habitación.

—¿Crees que tienes una opción? ¿Qué esto se soluciona con moral? ¡No te lo estoy preguntando, maldición! ¡Es tu deber!

Durante años, ese rugido había formado parte de los mayores miedos de Arturo. Era un combo devastador, oír y ver, como todo pequeño rastro de afecto se vaporaba cuando se ponía en juego los negocios. Así había sido siempre. No era un hijo.

—No. No es mi deber. Nunca lo fue— Quemaba, el pecho de Arturo quemaba lentamente, mientras dejaba salir a esa voz que creció demasiado para obviarla.

 _No más._

—No voy a volver. No voy a seguir con nada de esto. Puedes quedarte con todas las propiedades, incluso con todas las maniobras para ponerme como tu maldito testaferro.— Caminó hasta el escritorio, tomando la carpeta de la tapa roja y lanzándosela sin reparos a su padre. Sus ojos centellando con acero— El apellido Pendragon, merece más que esto. Merece más que una salida fácil y alguien que deja todo lo que de verdad importa, por un poco de dinero.

Merlín encontró cerca del anochecer, el silencio embotado en la habitación de Arturo. Junto a ese mudo dolor, a un muchacho exhausto. Con los ojos rojos, un labio partido y sin apellido.

—¿No te dije que era un gran error?

—¿Y tú jamás escuchas, cuando te digo que de verdad lo tuyo no es pensar? Déjame decidir a mí, las conclusiones sobre tu nivel de tontera.

Esa vez, en medio de una penumbra, nubes violetas y un par de estrellas como testigos, Arturo besó a Merlin. Con dulzura. Con respuestas y aceptación.

Con magia.

Quizás no requería más hogar, que ese pequeño y malvado chico de orejas ridículas.

Para comienzos de Septiembre, el cielo de Escocia estaba despejado, un azul limpio y puro. Merlin trataba de meter en los bolsos la ropa y los libros adecuados. Gaius estaba cocinando algo para que disfrutara en su viaje de regreso a la universidad.

—¿Entonces, eres el futuro de las nuevas generaciones?

Arturo seguía siendo un arrogante cretino, con brazos bronceados y voz candente. Pero al menos, dejaba de verse tan omnipotente ante la despedida temporal.

—Admite que estas celoso. ¿Quién no me desearía como el profesor de sus hijos?

Uther había dejado sin herencia a su único hijo varón. La prensa enloqueció y porque nadie realmente sabía dónde estaba el antiguo chico dorado, Arturo decidió que planearía con cuidado sus próximos pasos.

Como el de matricularse en una universidad pública, mientras el proyecto con los caballos y la guía para nuevos jinetes daba signos de ser un recurso apreciado. Gwen se ocupó de entregarle más material. Gwaine y Percival, parecían cómodos ayudando en el mantenimiento, aunque el primero de ellos debía también volver a sus aburridas cátedras de leyes.

—¿Vas a extrañarme?

Podía ser un momento fugaz, ambos se lo habían planteado. Un flechazo que duraba lo que el sol tardaba en volverse tibio y lleno de hojas secas. Podrían ser sólo una coincidencia. Un recuerdo bonito.

—Dios, eres tan insoportable, Merlin.

En verdad, Arturo se sonrojaba. Y la sonrisa del pelinegro, iluminaba una ciudad entera.

—Cómo digas, mi madre quiere conocerte.

—¿Hunith? Creí que ella estaba en Irlanda, ya sabes con tu padre.

No que alguien estuviera teniendo un pequeño ataque de pánico, ante la posibilidad de conocer a sus suegros.

—Papá jamás se queda mucho allí. Ya sabes, escoses e irlandeses… eso no acaba bien. Excepto si te enamoras primero.

—Suena muy familiar para mí.

No eran una coincidencia. Jamás podrían ser menos que esa calidez, llena de querer y lealtad.

—No te preocupes. Mamá ya está encantada contigo… Papá, bueno es irlandés.

—Me haces sentir mejor, en serio. — Y para expresarlo, le revolvió el cabello hasta que el otro lo empujó a un lado. Sería extraño pasar las tardes sin música, sin insultos poco velados y ahora más aún, cuando descubría los ángulos indicados, en el cuerpo pálido de Merlin.

Gaius le llamó desde la planta baja, con la cena preparada.

—¿No vas a ponerte a llorar, cierto?

Quizás Merlin jamás lo supiera, nunca por boca de Arturo, pero a veces cuando la habitación estaba en penumbras, con tibia luz del pasillo… se producía un centellante dorado en medio del azul de sus ojos.

Como gotas de oro, chispas en una sonrisa abierta.

—Calla, cretino. Que estoy seguro que apenas ponga un pie fuera de aquí, vas a llorar como magdalena ¿Cómo te las vas a arreglar para no incendiar la casa? ¡Qué mala suerte para Gaius!

—Eso puede arreglarse, chico irlandés.

Y ese beso, significó muchas cosas: una despedida, un comienzo, un nosotros, un mañana.

Pero sobretodo, un ' _te llevo conmigo, Merlin_ '.

Las líneas por fin, habían encontrado el punto donde se cruzaban.

[ Fin ]

* * *

 _(*) Canción_ _Can't take my eyes off of you_ _De Franki Valli_

 _ **¡Hola Pollitos!**_ _¿Sorpresa? :'v No, no abandone. Lamento la demora, pero ya saben cuanto más cerca de fin de año, peor se pone todo (estrés, estrés everywhere) ¡Fin, para Treból de cuatro hojas, yas! Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Se nota que me entusiasme con la segunda parte? XD Siento si no quedo muy coherente, pero les juro que saque casi una hoja de delirios que me atacaron. En fin, voy a ir cerrando esta serie así que quizas unos cuatro capitulos y debere despedirme._

 _¡Contestando a **Annimo 14!** : ¡Muchas gracia por leer! :3 Me alegra que te hayan gustado y... ;^; Comparto el sentimiento Malditos escritores de la BBC ¡Lo que desperdiciaron si tan sólo Arthur hubiera descubierto la magia de Merlin antes! Es una herida que jamás cerrara del todo. Espero que esta actualizacion te guste. ¡Un beso !_

 _Estare trabajando para darle un cierre a los capitulos que nos quedan ;)_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	11. 6c: Tienes un e-mail

**Disclaimer:** _La serie 'Merlín' pertenece por entero a la BBC. Sus personajes no me pertenecen. ¡Sólo los tomo prestados para un bien mayor... Merthur!_

* * *

[6c]

 _'Tienes un e-mail'_

 _—Parte 3_

No estaba funcionando. Y honestamente, eso de 'quien termina llorando al final', comenzaba a preocuparle. Podía perder más que la herencia, en el camino.

Además ¿Cómo derrocar a tu enemigo comercial, sí todo lo que ocupa tu mente es su tonta manera de contestar correos?

¡Ni siquiera con insultos, por el amor de Dios!

 _ **' Emrys008 « :** _

_¿Cómo en nombre de lo sagrado, puedes permitir que usen ese uniforme? Los niños creen que están siendo secuestrados por un troll de las mazmorras. Ni siquiera el señor Tenebroso tenia esos gustos._ _'_

 _•_

No había que mencionar, bajo ninguna circunstancia que luego de esa 'observación', pidió una junta urgente con León y el equipo de marketing. Saber que los diseños eran elegidos al azar, por falta de tiempo y porque desde la central los presionaban con las campañas en carteleria, fue un poco incomodo.

' _ **—** Oh, buena jugada. Descuentos en papas fritas. Brillante. ¿Cómo están las cubiertas de tus best-sellers? ;)_ _'_

 _•_

Arturo tuvo que aguantar los ánimos de arrancar cabezas, cuando comprobó que la sección de cafetería estaba saliendose de control. Más que batidos, cafés o donas, algún incursionista mencionó el gusto por las frituras. Y tenían justo enfrente una pila de los nuevos libros de temporada. Tuvieron que mantener el área cerrada por dos días, para sacar la freidora—que dios sabe como pasó, bajo sus propias narices— y mandar al escuadrón de limpieza a recuperar lo que se pudiera del lote nuevo de libros.

' _—¿Sabes? A esta altura no me sorprendería si algún adolescente usa tus corredores, como rincón romántico. ¿Estás en alguna campaña para regular el uso energético? No me quejo, incluso compro bajo consumo. Aunque como siempre su alteza, usted lleva el listón azul._ _'_

 _•_

Ni siquiera quería pensar, en la cara de León cuando fueron en esa travesía hacia la literatura de matemáticas, auto-ayuda, política y esoterismo. ¡¿Cómo diablos era posible que nadie reportara esos... a esos escandalosos mocosos?! Converso severamente con el administrador de terreno, con los vendedores de las secciones más alejadas, telefoneo a mantenimiento de nuevo—comenzaba a creer que apenas estaban moviendo el trasero en esa área— y intervino la cabina de cámaras.

Arturo estuvo sin respiro durante casi seis semanas, reorganizando detalles que a simple vista habían permanecido bajo control y que si no fuera por el jodido Emrys, jamás se habrían visibilizado.

Era humillante.

Y completamente, brillante a la vez.

Lo que llevó, un poco tarde quizas, a la pregunta final.

¿Cómo en nombre de todo los cielos, sabia _todo_ eso?

¡No era posible! Él apenas podía dar una ronda por los tres pisos, revisar los informes de nuevas entregas y controlar sus ánimos de destruir los mensajes que su padre enviaba. León se encargaba de controlar lo mejor que podía a los vendedores y tenía a su madrastra, respirando en su nuca para que aceptara la nueva saga que su escritora favorita acababa de lanzar. Por no mencionar, todos esos ojos puestos en él, para que fallara y fuera echado a los lobos.

Ni decir, de sus planes para sabotear a la competencia. Competencia que parecia tener mejor conocimiento de lo que ocurría en su tienda, mejor que él mismo.

¿Cómo...? No. Momento, un segundo. ¿Acaso...?

Ese idiota... ¿Había estado en su territorio?

 _Había estado espiándolo desde adentro._

Todo ese tiempo.

 _¡Maldito sea!_

[○○○]

 _ **' KingofAlbion « :** _

_—Date por muerto._ _'_

 _•_

Tan dramático, murmuró Merlin. El sonido de la cafetera a su espalda lo distrajo. Su departamento estaba un poco fresco, coincidiendo con el comienzo de Septiembre. Eran las siete de la mañana, temprano para recibir correos de ese tipo. Mucho peor si eran del Rey.

¿Qué había pasado, con la ignorancia mutua? Oh, sí. Arturo Pendragon, por supuesto.

Si había algo de lo cual acusar a Merlin, era de ser extraordinariamente curioso. Lo que no tenia nada bueno, cuando un pensamiento golpeaba su puerto y se instalaba. Obsesión era un termino que evitaba, pero no por eso menos exacto a lo que estuvo haciendo desde que el gerente de Camelot, comenzó a molestarlo.

 _'— ;) Buenos días a la mediocridad. ¿La lagartija gigante es parte de algún chiste? Faltan meses para Halloween.'_

 _•_

Gaius le había estudiado, con su ojo critico, en cuanto el rubor se le subió al cuello, mientras corría a la acera, para desenganchar el cartel que acaba de poner como bienvenida en la puerta de entrada. Maldito cretino. Se pasó la tarde, suplicando a Percival, su vecino del piso superior, para que le diseñara algo decente.

'— _¿Qué tiene de beneficioso leer como enganche? Yo que tú, compro cámaras. Aunque si buscar ir a la quiebra, no te lo impediré._ _'_

 _•_

Había sido una idea interesante... y terriblemente idealista.

La mayoría de las personas se volvían indecisas sobre elegir un libro para llevar. Muchas veces, desistían o apartaban alguno extra, simplemente porque no confiaban en una inversión a ciegas con nuevos autores.

'El rincón de revelaciones', había sido bonito. Muchos pasaban al menos veinte minutos, antes de sonreír y comprar finalmente. Alcanzaron un tanto más de ventas desde entonces... pero también se convirtió en un horrible defecto. Comprobó con un poco de ayuda de Mordrer, que quizas, un par de muchachas no estaban tan interesadas en más que tomarse fotografías con un lindo fondo. Que tal vez, el adorable ancianito, podía ser un mago desapareciendo dos ejemplares de Susan Elizabeth Phillips en el chaleco de lana cuando nadie lo veía. Y que un libro pequeño podía ser devorado con facilidad, en veinte minutos por un par de cerebritos.

Que la única revelación, era que si daba lugar, las personas tomaban ventaja y sacaban rédito sin pagar ni un centavo.

Y que 'su majestad' de entre todas las personas sobre la tierra, le señalara aquello, hacia cosas raras en la mente de Merlin.

Cosas como prestar mayor atención a su rival.

Cosas como tomar una gorra, escabullirse hasta la esquina y volverse sin encontrar las agallas para entrar.

Cosas como finalmente, entrar a Excalibur.

Y cosas como dar recomendaciones al cretino, para que mejorara.

 _¡¿Qué diablos estaba mal con él?!_

 _¡Ni siquiera conocía al jodido tipo!_

Mientras bebía su café, el joven Emrys, no permitió que ninguna clase de pensamiento se colará en su cabeza problemática. No, esa clase. El misterio de no saber cómo lucia su rival, no tenía porque desvelarlo, menos aún cuando hace menos de diez minutos acababa de recibir una amenaza de muerte de su parte.

Sólo un verdadero estúpido, se interesaría por Pendragon.

Y Merlín, no era tan tonto.

[○○○]

' _La guarida de_ _l_ _Dragón_ ' era una antigua librería que pertenecía a Gaius Walsh, antes un médico reconocido, quien se retiró antes de tiempo debido al accidente de su hermana Hunith. Hasta donde Arturo pudo averiguar, la dichosa tienda sólo era herencia de los Emrys, una familia bastante reservada de Gales. Por lo tanto, con un poco de coherencia, el tal Emrys que estaba acabando con su paciencia debía ser algún heredero desdichado, que ante las instrucciones legales de dejarle la tienda al viejo doctor, estaba jodiendo al resto.

De todas formas no importaba. Haría de ese gusano, el infierno en la tierra. No dejaría que nadie se burlara en su cara de esa manera, menos cuando por un estúpido segundo, se había atrevido a pensar... a pensar que...

Ugh. Por eso es mejor enfocarse en el trabajo, se repitió. Sólo en el trabajo. El rubio empujó la puerta de la librería enemiga, haciendo sonar una campana sobre su cabeza. Aparentemente, todavía era temprano, porque ningún cartel ridículo estaba en la acera, y sólo un muchacho con una chaqueta canela estaba detrás del mostrador, pegado a su teléfono.

¿Y el imbécil se atrevía a juzgar el uniforme de sus empleados? ¡Qué descaro! La camiseta azul, que llevaba ese empleado, mostraba signos de haber sido usada con frecuencia. Y si quería mejorar la imagen, no contrataría a alguien, que obviamente no conocía la existencia de los peines.

El pelinegro parecia recién levantado de dormir.

 _Increíble_.

—Lo siento, sólo deme un segundo y estoy con usted.

Pendragon parpadeo un poco. El empleado, continuo tecleando en su teléfono. Hubo una sonrisa extraña, antes de que lo guardara en el bolsillo de su pantalón y lo mirara a los ojos.

Fue cuando todo plan de ataque, se evaporó para Arturo.

—Buenos días ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Si, bueno.

Eso definitivamente era una ventaja. _Una jodida, hermosa y encantadora ventaja_.

—Yo. Uh. Si, es decir.—Existían momentos, muy contados, pero existían en los que Arturo podía ser tomado por sorpresa. Y el nerviosismo, atacaba sin piedad.

Era un tonto balbuceando frente al muchacho atractivo. Como una pesadilla de sus trece años, muchas gracias.

En un gesto bondadoso, el empleado le dio una sonrisa pequeña, antes de hablar con un tono tranquilizador.

—Esta semana tenemos descuentos, en libros universitarios. Y hay un especial de dos por uno, en la sección de ciencia ficción.

¿A qué iba, Arturo? Oh, cierto. Aplastar al incordio de Emrys. Sí, eso. No tenía porque detenerse por ese chico.

¿Verdad?

—Estoy buscando algo nuevo... de poesía.

El pelinegro de ojos zafiro, sonrió.

—Por supuesto, por aquí.

Arturo dejó atrás a los traicioneros nervios, siguiendo la silueta esbelta de su lindo vendedor.

No había nada de malo, si se quedaba un poco más allí, hasta dar con Emrys.

Y quien sabe, quizás le pediría una cita a esa belleza de ojos azules.

[○]

* * *

 _¡Hola pollitos! Como ven, aqui estamos en la recta final de 'Tienes un email' y del fic en general. El proximo es el final._

 _Estare trabajando para darle un cierre a los capitulos que nos quedan ;)_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	12. 9a: Rosas blancas

**Disclaimer:** _La serie 'Merlín' pertenece por entero a la BBC. Sus personajes no me pertenecen. ¡Sólo los tomo prestados para un bien mayor... Merthur!_

* * *

[9a]

 _'Rosas blancas'_

 _—Parte 1_

El jardín de la señora Pendragon estaba lleno de rosas blancas. El césped siempre lucia del tamaño adecuado, la fuente traída de Italia conservaba su esplendor y la figura de los amantes encontrados parecía casi real, en medio de la llovizna eterna.

Era romántico, casi poético en medio de la caótica propiedad. La mansión llena de ventanas, las luces artificiales y la paleta oscura que cubría sus paredes. El jardín era un oasis, un pequeño mundo lleno de rosas blancas alrededor y bordeando el camino hasta el final de la propiedad.

Merlín amaba ese lugar. Casi tanto como a Arthur. Casi

No era una sorpresa que aquel día, ni siquiera su tío lo encontrara para escuchar los últimos pedidos. Los encargos de las luces y el juego de vajilla nuevo que había que envolver.

Todos los habitantes de la casa, lucían acelerados y corrían con la decoración. Había sido una sorpresa nada grata que Vivian, sin consultar a nadie, decidiera que prefería el salón más caro de toda Inglaterra al jardín del fondo. Que haya estado ornamentado y a Gwen le costara toda una semana prepáralo, ni siquiera fue tomado en cuenta.

Vivian era la novia. Y se hacia lo que la novia pedía.

Ella aborrecía las rosas blancas.

Merlín no podía cargar de nuevo todas las sillas en la camioneta para enviarlas a su verdadero destino. No tenía fuerzas para poner cara de póker. Todo lo que quería es que el día de la ceremonia llegara pronto, así seria sencillo aceptar la oferta de Lance y Gwaine. Gales se oía bastante prometedora para un fotógrafo novato.

Gwen prometió alcanzarlo, en cuanto dejara ordenada su agenda. Ella se veía tan orgullosa de su empresa y Merlín no podía desearle mayor felicidad. Quizás que Lance se dejara de vueltas y rompiera la tensión.

Pero esa era otra historia. Tal vez durante el viaje, los empujaría en algún lugar cerrado.

—Dios, no quiero saber en qué piensas. Tu sonrisa da miedo.

Arthur se cruzó de brazos, con esa ceja alzada, su postura clásica para regañarlo. Seguro Gaius mando por él.

—¿Se puede saber, qué pasa contigo? Todo el mundo esta buscándote.

Bueno, que se jodan, pensó. Merlín se pasaba de amable y todos terminaban por pedirle ayuda con lo que fuese. Ahora necesitaba un momento en paz. Lo que excluía al rubio con ropa semi formal frente de él.

—¿Qué haces con esa camisa? Isolda te arrancará la cabeza, es para la boda.

Como siempre el idiota rodó los ojos, acercándose hasta su escondite. La banca de granito, rodeada de rosedales. Era una pequeña curva lejos del camino que llevaba a la glorieta en el fondo. Donde se suponía que toda la boda se llevaría a cabo.

—Se llama prueba de vestuario.—Le empujó un poco para poner su gordo trasero junto a él.

Que irritante.

—Prueba o no, no deberías de andar con eso. Si se arruina no limpiaré la sangre que se derrame en la alfombra.

Porque Isolda era una mujer encantadora y amable, hasta que se metían con su ropa. O con su esposo. Merlín creía que Tristán disfrutaba demasiado de los celos de su mujer y se dejaba dominar, porque le iban esas cosas. Ugh. No quería esa imagen en su cabeza.

—¿Tierra llamando a Merlin?

Maldición, casi olvidaba a su... al idiota.

—Últimamente tienes la cabeza en las nubes ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? Hablo en serio.

No era legal que tuviera esa mirada. Azul. Azul que parecía atravesar sus defensas.

—Iré a Gales.

Arthur asintió. Oh. Él no entendía.

—Voy a vivir allí, estúpido. Gwaine me ayudó con una entrevista. Tengo un puesto en un diario, algo provisional.

Su voz se mantuvo sin fallas, con esa cadencia tranquila que era una completa mentira. Había evitado decírselo pero comenzaba a creer que ni siquiera soportaría estar en la boda.

Mejor ahora. Mejor sacarlo.

Arthur continuaba allí. Pero el azul parecía eléctrico. Algo peligroso debajo de la superficie.

—¿Por qué demonios, no me dijiste nada?

Oh. No señor, eso no. Merlín no toleraría una escena.

—Pasó mientras te comprometías con Vivian. Paso mientras preferías colgarme el teléfono hace dos semanas y no decirme, a mí... a tu maldito mejor amigo que te casabas. _—¡Porque no pudiste mantener tus pantalones cerrados y ahora tenias un bebé en camino! Completó en su mente, con el corazón sangrando._

Estaba gritando, claro que estaba gritando. Porque ya no tenía lágrimas. Sólo había una enorme decepción en su pecho. Un dolor sordo que no le dejaba dormir. Hacía semanas que deambulada por la mansión, se escabullía y terminaba despertando justo ahí.

En medio de rosas blancas.

—Yo...

Dios. ¿Por qué no simplemente se largaba? Arthur nunca ponía las cosas fáciles. Nunca. Ni siquiera viendo como Merlin parecía caerse a pedazos.

—Estoy exhausto. Sera mejor que regrese.—Pero esa mano en su brazo estaba siendo un ancla demasiado pesada.

Lo arrastraría al fondo.

—Lo siento.—Arthur tenía esa expresión tan honesta, que odiaba. Era tan débil ante él.—Sé que me comporto como un imbécil desde-

—¿Desde siempre? Vamos, por favor hazme ese milagro y dilo.

—Soy un idiota desde siempre. Desde que te conocí.

Merlín negó con una sonrisa pequeña.

—A mi no me culpes, te tiraron de bebé. Yo no tuve nada que ver en eso.

Se puso de pie, el agarre de Arthur era flojo. Aún le miraba con ese aire oscuro.

—Merlín, no te vayas.

—¿Quieres a Gaius pateando mi trasero? Paso.

—Hablo en serio. No te vayas a Escocia.

No.

No tenía ningún derecho de pedir algo así.

Merlín, movió su cabeza negando. Le dio la espalda a la banca y comenzó a caminar. No tendría esa conversación. No permitiría que su corazón se rompiera más de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Te estoy hablando maldita sea! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Fue cuando comenzó a correr. Podía oír con claridad los pasos de Arthur alcanzándolo, pero eso no pasaría.

Dobló en medio de un par de arbustos, las rosas se agitaron al pasar. Había espinas y su playera roja no cubría lo suficiente. Evito largar algún quejido ante las heridas en sus manos. Del otro lado, la pared que separaba la propiedad dejaba un angosto pasillo hasta donde comenzaba la casa.

Merlin anduvo con cuidado, al borde de las espinas. Podía oír los llamados de Arthur desde el otro lado, quizás cerca de la glorieta. No se detendría hasta atraparlo.

Y él no dejaría que eso ocurriera.

Se encogió lo más que pudo hasta atravesar el último rosal, que daba con la fuente. Un pequeño ardor en su mejilla, y recuperó el aliento ante las estatuas de mármol.

Arthur era... era todo. Todo, pero jamás podría tenerlo. Era suficiente.

—¡Merlin, donde te habías metido hijo...!

—¡Merlin!

Arthur fue directo a él. Jadeaba por la carrera. No parecía tener intenciones de detenerse y él no quería llegar al extremo de golpearlo.

—¿Arthur? Aquí estas muchacho, anda mi esposa está a punto de volarte la cabeza...

Tristán se detuvo a mitad de los escalones que daban al patio. El clima era más que denso.

—Si me permiten, tengo que curar esas heridas...—La ceja de Gaius estaba en el aire, con miles de interrogantes rondando y mirando la mejilla de su sobrino.

—No. Primero vamos a terminar de hablar.

Aún en esas circunstancias, Arthur Pendragon era irremediablemente un insolente.

—No, no hay nada de qué hablar. Tienes que ir con Isolda.

—¡Y una mierda, vamos a hablar ahora!

—No, no ahora. Por una vez en la vida, escucha cuando te hablo. No quiero hablar contigo Arthur.

Quizás el tono de su voz, profundo y frío, congeló no sólo los movimientos del rubio. Tal vez, fue la manera en que lo miró, tan dolido y furioso por ser expuesto ante Gaius y Tristan, que consiguió que la impulsividad de Pendragon retrocediera.

Merlin solo supo que dio media vuelta para asentir a un silencioso Gaius, quien tardó medio segundo en llevarlo al interior de la mansión, sin hacer preguntas.

No escuchó ningún sonido más que su corazón martillando en sus oídos, mientras tomaba la decisión final. Mientras dejaba que atendieran sus raspones, con miradas tristes.

Esa misma noche, tomaría el vuelo a Gales.

[○]

* * *

 _ **¡Hola pollitos!** Lo siento, se que dije que este seria el capitulo final de 'Tienes un e-mail'... pero esto estaba en un borrador y la energia de terminarlo subió demasiado rapido, asi que antes de que quedara olvidado aqui esta(?) Los proximos dos, por lo tanto dan cierre a la serie 6 y esta de dos partes. :0 No crean que me olvido que la serie #2 aún no esta concluida... supongo que voy a cerrar esa despues de las otras dos XD_

 _Y llegaremos al capitulo 10 ¡El final! Como un pequeño adelanto, sólo dire... que sera en la era canon._

 _Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo._

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ

 _P/D: Me olvide de subir este cap aqui, en Wattpad estaba desde ayer :'v lo siento._


	13. 2b: Días de Invierno

**Disclaimer:** _La serie 'Merlín' pertenece por entero a la BBC. Sus personajes no me pertenecen. ¡Sólo los tomo prestados para un bien mayor... Merthur!_

* * *

[2b]

 _'Días de Invierno'_

 _—Parte 2. Final_

Cuidar a un enfermo era difícil.

Ahora imaginen cuidar a Merlín Emrys.

Y que sean tan habilidosos como un pingüino en el desierto, para cuidarlo.

Arthur estaba bastante seguro, que esto debía contar. Es decir, en la escala de conquista universal, esto debía de contar con un cien al menos.

Porque no se le ocurría otra manera, de que su idiota mejor amigo note que de verdad, le gustaba.

Y hablaba de gustar, gustar. Incluso en ese estado, con la nariz roja, el cabello deplorable y envuelto en mantas como un rollito de canela.

Qué el cielo se apiadara, de encontrar incluso los gestos de burla, como adorables.

Así, que Arthur planeaba ser un excelente enfermero. Un par de roces y una sonrisa coqueta, debían ser suficientes. Morgan le había dado esa mirada de ' _no puedo creer que este gastando oxigeno contigo_ ' ante su brillante plan.

Aunque lamentaba que hubiera sido, en base a Merlín enfermo. Pero el tonto del que se encontraba enamorado, se esforzaba demasiado y ya había notado, que podía dormirse de pie en los últimos días. El frío de esa mañana, sólo le había orillado a buscarlo entre las clases.

Pero, no fue hasta la hora de salida que pudo alcanzarlo. No que tuviera agendado, cada horario de Merlin. ¡Eso le pediría a Gwen para la próxima!

—Sabes, comienza a ser inquietante que me mires de esa manera.

—Cierra la boca y descansa.

Merlin le dio un puchero ilegalmente tierno y contuvo las ganas de abrazarlo.

Arrastrar su trasero hasta el departamento, sólo hizo que todos esos sentimientos cursis surgieran. Porque si alguien tuviera que decirlo, Arthur era bastante dulce cuando de trataba de Merlin.

Dulce y estúpido. Con ese maquillaje de idiota mimado, que nunca llegaba a extremos. Merlin simplemente le había quitado su pantalla al mes de conocerse, en la fiesta de Gwaine. Y con sólo un par de meses más, tenia al ridículo chico de ojos azules bajo su piel.

Y así habían pasado dos años.

Morgan sostenía que de seguir así, jamás lo diría. Que pronto Merlin encontraría un amor que estuviera dispuesto a ir más allá de las tonteria de niños que tiran el cabello a las niñas que les gustan (y que era una total falacia, inicio de la agresión masculina y la estupidez de justificar los malos tratos. Ella tenia muy claro los puntos) De modo que Arthur estaba trabajando con tiempo limite.

Porque, bueno ¿Han visto a Merlin Emrys? Dios. El hombre le sonreía a todos, como un maldito rayo de sol. Era terco como el diablo y podía curar el cáncer con sólo darte esa mirada de calidez cuando la necesitabas.

Definitivamente, Arthur Pendragon había meditado que no quería seguir esperando. Y que si debía ser rechazado, que sea antes del punto de no retorno.

(Aunque dudaba, que su corazón aceptara esa esperanza.)

—Por todos los cielos, puedo oírte pensar, Arthur. ¿Estás bien?

Todo lo que respondió fueron ojos en blanco y un leve empujón, para mantener al enfermo en cama. El rubio comenzaba a pensar que seria imposible mantenerlo quieto, por un par de horas.

—¿Es sobre Vivian?

Arthur parpadeo, mirando hacia abajo, las mejillas rojas por la fiebre y una expresión esquiva en Merlin. Con cuidado, se sentó en la cama, justo al lado de sus piernas.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Vivian, la chica Delta que va a clases de Filosofía y Lógica.

—Sé quien es.

No pudo asegurarlo, pero Arthur escuchó un pequeño gruñido desde las mantas y un ' _Oh, por supuesto que la conoces'_ antes de que Merlin usara su mirada de póker.

La misma que le daba a su madre cuando pretendía pasar alguna mentira sobre no comer comida chatarra.

—Si te preocupa lo que piense tu padre, no deberías. Es una buena chica, de una familia rica y obviamente encaja con... con el prospecto.

—Perdona. Pero creo que no estoy entendiendo nada, ¿De qué dimensión dijiste que venias?

—¡No te hagas el idiota! ¡Sé que estas a nada de sacar el anillo! Lo único que me hubiera gustado es enterarme por ti.

Merlin lucia tan herido y furioso, que el rubio se tomó un par de segundos para no reír ante la idea que estaba flotando con esas palabras. Porque... ¿Él no podía estar hablando en serio. ¿Cierto?

—Creo que ahora sí, la fiebre te carcomió las ultimas neuronas. Voy por algo más fuerte.

—¡Oye! ¡No te atrevas!

La mano de dedos largos, sujetó la muñeca de Arthur tirando con fuerza. Y fue cuando notó que un par de lágrimas escapaban de Merlin

—Estás diciendo esto, porque de verdad lo crees.

Los ojos azules se negaron a verlo. Y Pendragon no quería sacar conclusiones, pero podía oler a distancia la sucia mano del chismoso de Gwaine en todo esto.

—¿De verdad, piensas que me interesa Vivian?

—Es tu tipo. No lo niegues.

Oh. Esa furia en su voz era poco mas que sexy. El rubio comenzaba a dudar si no había contraído el mismo virus que su idiota.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Gwaine? Porque te considero lo suficientemente listo para ignorar las estupideces que habla ese imbécil.

Como si aquello activara algún tipo de resorte, Merlín se empujó hasta tirar las mantas y sentarse en la cama.

Era una furia preciosa y enferma.

—Por lo menos alguien tiene que informar al pobre tonto, de todo lo que acontece. —Y había algo doloroso en la manera en que se aferró a las sábanas al decir— Si su majestad, está tan ocupado últimamente planeando el felices para siempre... lo único que puedo hacer es aceptar los concejos de un buen amigo.

—¿Amigo? ¿Así es, que ese... ? ¿Vale más lo que dice Gwaine, Gwaine por todos los cielos, que lo que yo pueda explicarte?

Merlín frunció el ceño y no debió de verse bonito. Ni remotamente. Pero lo hizo, y Arthur cubrió la distancia hasta acunar en su mano la mejilla afiebrada de Merlin.

—¿Me creerías si te confieso, que mi tipo de persona es... muy diferente?

Un pequeño jadeo, salió del pelinegro. Se veía como un ciervo ante las luces de un auto. Trató de recostarse de nuevo, pero era demasiado tarde para retroceder ahora.

—Vamos, Merlín. ¿Crees que podría pensar en alguien más, cuando lo único que espero en todo mi día, son los momentos que tengo contigo?

Sonaba como telenovela mexicana. Si Morgan lo viera se partiría. Arthur mismo se sonrojó al percatar la escena que montaba. Pero lo principal, Merlin seguía de piedra sin reaccionar.

Y eso no era buena señal.

—Oye, yo... hablo en serio. No sé en que estás pensando pero es verdad, me gustas Merlin. Y es el de gustar, _gustar_ que me hace querer vomitar arcoiris. Siendo honesto, estoy enamorado de ti desde que terminamos detenidos luego de la fiesta de Morgan en primer año, y tu tomaste mi billetera para compensar que arruine tu camisa.

 _Oh dios. Arthur estaba muriendo._

No había mas que el sonido de su voz teñida de adoración y su respiración un poco acelerada.

Merlin seguía con esos ojos azules y los labios llenos, en shock.

—¿Merlin? ¿Estas ahí? —Con cierto temor apartó su mano y comenzó a levantarse— Yo... mira no esperaba que fuera correspondido, ya sabes... yo- quiero conservar nuestra amistad. Eres parte de mi vida y... no quiero incomodarte- ¿Puedes olvidarlo? Sólo... llamaré a Gwen. Ella se puede quedar a cuidarte.

El pequeño corazón de Arthur estaba siendo estrujado, tan dolorosamente que giró en redondo para huir. Había sido la peor confesión de la historia.

Era un rechazo en toda regla y peor aún en el estado en que estaba.

¡Jamás debió armar ese estúpido plan!

— _Ohdiosmio_...

Fue apenas un susurro de advertencia.

Arthur no llegó a salir de la habitación cuando un cuerpo cálido trepó a su espalda.

Del susto, el rubio por poco acaba en el suelo. Pero su corazón no encontró serenidad al sentir, el tibio rastro de besos que alguien debajo en su cuello.

—Eres un completo asno, Arthur.

Y recibió un beso en su mejilla, junto con piernas en su cintura y manos que aferraban sus hombros.

—¿Vas a bajarte, en algún momento?

—Oh cállate. Tú puedes conmigo.

Una sonrisa torcida y brillante tomó la boca de Arthur.

Lentamente Merlín bajó de su espalda, torturándolo al percatarse con más detalle del cuerpo que se deslizaba.

Apenas estuvo con sus pies en el suelo, Arthur giró hasta atrapar a su chico en un abrazo apretado.

—Yo también te quiero, Arthur.

Y esta vez, cuando se separó para mirar ese rostro con nariz roja, ojos cariñosos y sonrisa tímida...

No dudó en besarlo con aspereza, una y otra vez hasta que-

Un potente maullido los sobresaltó a ambos.

Albion chillaba desde la puerta con ojos fijos en el rubio, desaprobando obviamente lo que estaba haciendole a _su_ humano.

Arthur aún sostuvo la cintura de Merlin, contemplando que a pesar de su exitosisimo plan (¿Oyes eso Morgan?) Todavía quedaba el trabajo duro de cuidar de ese idiota.

Había que hacer un par de sacrificios.

—Lo siento, pero eso será todo hasta que mejores.-Señaló como quien no quiera la cosa el espacio entre sus pechos y se aventuró a una sonrisa con intenciones obvias.

Merlín se mordió los labios empujandolo con fuerza. Las mejillas al rojo vivo, no eran por entero culpa de la fiebre.

Y ahora podía decir sin avergonzarse, que era adorable, en _voz alta_.

Recibir otro intento de puñetazo, sólo consiguió hacerlo reir. Y un gruñón Merlin entre sus brazos para cuidar.

[○]

* * *

 _¡ **Hola pollitos**! **NO HE MUERTO**. Por si lo dudaban(?) Sólo estoy mucho más activa en Wattpad, porque tengo la App. Y bueno, no voy a mentir, abandoné por un momento el fandom de Merlin ¡Porque no sabia como seguir ;^; ! Pero he retomado y estoy lista para cerrar esta serie, asi que deseenme suerte. Voy a ser una descarada y dejare mi segundo proyecto aqui en FF, para que sepan que en el largo plazo si quiero seguir escribiendo... no prometo actualizaciones rapidas. Espero que esten bien, corazones :3_

 _Muchas gracias por los reviews y los fav, los adoro muchisimo._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	14. 9b: Rosas Blancas

**Disclaimer:** _La serie 'Merlín' pertenece por entero a la BBC. Sus personajes no me pertenecen. ¡Sólo los tomo prestados para un bien mayor... Merthur!_

* * *

[9b]

 _'Rosas Blancas'_

 _—Parte 2._

 _Final_

—Son preciosas. Este año, florecieron también las que fueron plantadas hace dos veranos.

Gaius, su viejo protector y amigo de su padre, sonrió mirando a través de los cristales. El jardín de su madre, mostraba orgulloso las rosas blancas y el verde vivo de la naciente primavera. El sol de la mañana encendía, el pequeño camino interno desde la fuente hasta la glorieta. Por un momento se perdió en el horizonte.

—¡Pá!

El peso contra su pierna izquierda, sacó los fantasmas de su mente. Una mata de cabello dorado, insistía con balbuceos y manos apretadas a la tela costosa.

—¡Oh, ahí estas! ¡Ygraine, no puedes correr de esa manera!

Arthur prestó mayor atención, mientras recogía en brazos a su pequeña hija, al atuendo de su esposa. Un blusa rosa pálida, una falda de tubo blanca y accesorios que brillaban cuando algún haz de luz los rozaban. Dio un beso en la frente de su pequeña, que no dejaba de tararear, antes de formular una pregunta tonta.

—¿Pensé que almorzaríamos en el jardín?

Ella ni siquiera saludo a Gaius, pasando por su lado buscando el bolso coral que dejó apenas hacia media hora, luego de regresar de la empresa Pendragon.

—Me llamaron de la agencia. Las fotografías se adelantaron.— Sus dedos de manicura perfecta, se hundieron en las profundidades del bolso, hasta sacar unas gafas de ojo de gato, oscuras— La luz es magnifica, según entendí. Lo siento cariño, en otro momento.

Vivian se movía con rapidez, para no ser amante de la actividad física. Lanzó un beso para Arthur y otro para la niña, antes de hacer sonar sus tacones hacia la puerta. Gaius simplemente, era parte del decorado.

—Lamento eso.

El hombre mayor, negó son una sonrisa resignada. Quizás había escuchado demasiadas disculpas, por la esposa de Arthur.

—No te preocupes, le diré a Dolores que aliste la mesa de afuera.

Arthur se preguntó, cuanto más soportaría esas escenas. Vivian danzaba muy bien su papel de esposa ante cualquiera, el problema radicaba en que jamás se quedaba para confirmar que no era sólo un papel. Pero lo que más le preocupaba, era el poco tiempo que dedicaba a su hija. Esa rubia cabecita que continuaba diciendo frases inentendibles, y jugando con los botones de su camisa de diseñador, no seria una bebé para siempre. Tres años y el tiempo corría.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos un picnic, cariño?

Los ojos terriblemente azules de Ygraine, le prestaron atención. Sonrió con timidez, y escondió rápidamente su carita en el cuello de Arthur.

—Muy bien, nena. Será divertido.

Las rosas impregnaban el aire de ese perfume suave, y el heredero de Pendragón, pensó que a veces las opciones que tomamos, no dejan de teñirse por el anhelo de otros caminos.

Más aún, el perfume de un enorme engaño que aceptó a conciencia.

Ygraine, saltó encantada ante el aire libre, y Dolores, la cocinera, le sonrió enseñándole su lugar en la mesa. Mientras tanto, Arthur deshacía el nudo de su corbata gris, y trataba de dejar atrás la reunión con su padre.

Desde hacia un par de semanas, Uther había reunido al concejo directivo, llamado al cuerpo de abogados y obligado a Arthur a asistir a cada una de las malditas reuniones. Nadie podía tener una idea clara de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, se susurraba algún tipo de fusión con otra compañía. Incluso del posible retiro de Pendragon padre. Sin embargo, esa misma mañana, al fin toda la intriga había sido resuelta.

Y vaya que fue un escándalo.

Porque hacia pocas horas, Arthur se enteró de que no era el único heredero de su padre. Oh, claro que no.

Ahora tenía una media hermana, Morgan.

Una media hermana de su edad, por todos los cielos.

El rubio se tomó el puente de la nariz, mientras respiraba en profundidad. Su padre casi había tenido un infarto, al ver que la mujer que afirmaba ser su hija entraba en la sala de reuniones. Arthur si tuvo un ataque, uno de furia y gritos a tal magnitud que no estaba seguro si continuaba siendo parte de la empresa. Pero, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Sonreír? ¿Defender su apellido? ¡Su madre no había tenido ni un mes de muerta, y Uther compartía cama con otra mujer!

No podía perdonar semejante engaño. Tan cruel. Tan deshonroso. ¡Uther Pendragon, el hombre que por poco le había ejecutado hacia un par de años, cuando se enteró del embarazo de Vivian! ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico? Le reprochó hasta el hartazgo sobre lo que significaba la mancha en su apellido, si no desposaba a la madre de su hija. Fue implacable, ante sus súplicas, su pedido de guía. Él simplemente, le había callado cuando más necesitaba hablar.

Y ahora, tenía una media hermana, que reclamaba su parte en la empresa.

—¡Pá, mira!— La pequeña estaba de puntillas, frente a Arthur enseñando un pequeño gusano de franjas moradas en sus manos.

El hombre hizo una mueca, porque realmente esa niña iba a empeorar con sus gustos raros y a tomar cualquier cosa que llamara su atención. Le sonrió en asentimiento, indicándole que le encontrara un lugar para que continué su camino y que se lavara las manos antes de volver a la mesa.

—¡Bonito, bonito, ahora a casa!

Simplemente dejó salir un suspiro que terminaba en una tenue sonrisa cariñosa.

Los problemas podían detenerse un momento, ahora tendría una comida con su hija.

{💐}

El verdadero infierno, se desató una semana después para Arthur. Mientras trataba de tomar el desayuno en la terraza de la mansión, revisando los mails que la empresa le había enviado e ignorando los llamados de su padre. Vivian apareció con una bata de seda rosa, el cabello recogido y sin una pizca de maquillaje. Sus ojos crepitaban de furia, por lo que sin ceremonias lanzó a la mesa entre las tazas de café y leche, el periódico de esa mañana.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Ciertamente, no había sido la mejor idea del rubio hasta ahora. Esconder su renuncia y el conflicto desatado por Morgan con Pendragón, traía muchas replicas. El _Sun_ prácticamente, estaba titulandolo como ' _Escándalo para Uther_ : _nueva heredera_ ' y no quería ni imaginar, la sarta de cosas escritas sobre el hombre que siempre se había creído con la moral más fuerte de todo Londres.

—Mi padre está esperando los resultados de ADN.— No tenia caso, alzar la voz, cuando Ygraine seguía durmiendo— No quería que se divulgara antes. Aunque eso no sirvió de mucho ¿no?

—¡No estoy preocupada por eso, Arthur! ¡Habló de tu posición!

Vivian, se paseo de un lado a otro, mordiendo una de sus uñas. Ella sabia perfectamente como acababan estas cosas, y no estaba dispuesta a que su marido, fuera el que perdiera. ¡Tenían un nivel de vida, por todos los cielos! Además que esta mujer, quien quiera que sea, debía tener algún tipo de plan entre manos. ¿Por qué se presentaría después de años para reclamar parte de su herencia?

—Lo siento, se que debí hablar contigo... pero creí que si conseguía la mudanza antes de acabar la semana, seria lo mejor. Podríamos hablarlo con mayor tranquilidad.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

La peor parte fue la de la explicación sobre dejar a su padre. Arthur lo meditó, incluso tuvo un par de reuniones con su 'nueva' hermana. Estaba demasiado dolido y perdido, como para tomar partido en una guerra que apenas comenzaba, pero sobretodo, necesitaba paz para su familia. Pronto tendría a los paparazzis en su puerta, y lo menos que necesitaba es una fotografía cuando agrediera a alguien por hostigar a su niña o a su esposa.

Cedió su porcentaje en la empresa a Morgan. Temporalmente y con abogados de por medio.

Quizás era una venganza cobarde, su forma de huir. Pero Morgan, lucia tan furiosa por ser negada, que fue fácil notar que encontrar un hermano tampoco estaba en sus planes de destrucción. Y si tenía una oportunidad, para resguardar parte de la herencia que le correspondería a Ygraine, la tomaria.

Podía comenzar en otro lado, tenía la capacidad y el titulo de arquitecto seguía vigente. Sólo se mudarían a otra casa, para poner un poco de distancia del control de Uther. Seria una forma de avanzar.

Pero Vivian, no creyó lo mismo.

El siguiente mes, fue en constante picada. Las peleas con su esposa, se multiplicaban y acababan por terminar durmiendo en cuartos separados. Arthur nunca había sido una persona empatica totalmente, pero buscaba consejos en Gaius para lidiar con la tensión que crecía en su nuevo hogar. Conocía la expectativa de Vivian, su afición a clubes exclusivos y su trabajo como modelo para las revistas. Ella seguía siendo joven, hermosa y brillante. Adoraba el lujo, igual que él, aunque seguía siendo irreflexiva a la hora de gastos. El rubio sabia que eso debía cambiar, tenían que hacerlo. Ygraine necesitaba de sus padres.

León fue muy paciente para ayudarlo a comprender, las nuevas tareas en el estudio. Su amigo de la universidad, se había mostrado nada más que amable con él y le ofreció un empleo en la creciente empresa de construcción. Gaius, por otro lado, los visitaba dos veces por semana, cuidando de su hija. A veces incluso Dolores, la cocinera, encontraba una excusa para traerle comida y quedarse durante un día entero.

Arthur estaba más que agradecido con todo ellos. Y no deseaba nada más que eso, hasta que una tarde Merlin llamó.

Decir que se había quedado de piedra, era un eufemismo.

Les costó tres minutos completos, romper el inicial 'Hola' para comenzar a hablar.

Merlin, quería saber cómo estaba con todo el desastre de su padre. El idiota, se preocupaba por los chismes que Gaius le pasaba— y Arthur siempre hacia la vista gorda, a pesar de saber, que el médico seguía en contacto con su sobrino—

Fue extraño, y tan... refrescante. Un manto de alivio, mientras casi podía verlo sonreír con timidez a través del teléfono. Dios, lo había extrañado tanto. Demasiado estúpido y orgulloso, para dejar que una de las personas más importantes de su vida se marchara.

Habían dejado correr el tiempo, perdiendo partes de sus vidas. Partes importantes.

No fue más que un rincón apartado y harto de permanecer oculto, el que comentó a Merlin que podía regresar cuando gustara de visita.

Que tenían que ponerse al día de una vez.

Lamentablemente, aquella partecita valiente se encogió de nuevo, al recibir una negativa suave de su mejor amigo.

' _No es una buena idea, Arthur. Todo el problema que tienes, tus proyectos. Además, yo estoy ocupado aquí cabeza hueca ¿Quién crees que va a pagar las cuentas?'_

Y por un segundo, antes de finalizar ese llamada, Arthur sintió el desgarró de un velo antiguo.

Comprendió tarde, que había perdido algo más que al patoso e insolente de Merlín.

Algo que no podía reparase, ni comprarse jamás.

[💐]

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Un contrato, cariño. Uno grande por un año en California ¿No es espléndido?

Vivian sonreía como el sol del mediodía, campante con la noticia que su representante le comunicó esa mañana. Una gran agencia, pedía por ella en América. Ella no dejó pasar la oportunidad, para asegurarle que era la oportunidad de su vida. Y de sus vidas.

—¿No lo ves? ¡Podemos comenzar de nuevo! Lejos de los buitres que persiguen a tu padre, sin ofender Arthur, pero no van a detenerse. Incluso una casa nueva, como querías.

Quizás con el paso del tiempo, Arthur había dejado de mantener la muralla de indiferencia. En ese momento, al menos, Vivian leyó su reacción casi al instante.

Y ella entendió, que a pesar de estar en medio de una guerra mediática, un Pendragon no retrocedería. No Arthur. Él no dejaría su tierra, incluso si ella le daba la espalda.

Era una lástima, porque quizás si ellos se amaran, podrían continuar en cualquier parte, aun en Los Angeles. Aún en Londres. Aún por Ygraine.

Resolvieron establecer una custodia completa para Arthur y un divorcio rápido que evitara mas atención indeseada. Vivian amaba a su hija, era su corazón y todo lo bueno que poseía, por lo tanto que se quedara en Londres hacia más por ella que lo que las largas jornadas de trabajo en tierra extranjera podrían.

Ygraine viajaría a Estados Unidos en las vacaciones de invierno, hasta que se definiera la posibilidad de un contrato permanente para Vivian allí.

Arthur pensó que diferentes eran sus reacciones, de sus versiones pasadas. Esas asustadas y con un futuro lleno de miradas reprobatorias. No por primera vez se preguntó, como hubieran sido las cosas si él y Vivian jamás hubieron cedido a la presión.

Mientras su pronto ex-esposa reía en la sala con su hija, el hombre rubio contempló los jardines poblados de rosas.

Que diferente habría sido.

Pero eso ya no importaba.

{💐}

El verano había golpeado la tierra con una sequía de diecisiete días, lo que ocasionó que Ygraine usara un par de anteojos Ray Ban de ojo de gato que su madre le había permitido conservar hasta volver a reunirse.

Arthur estaba empacando un pequeño bolso de mano, para llevar un par de cosas de su hija y elementos de primeros auxilios. Tenia las dos maletas en el baúl del auto, y Gaius estaba asegurando la seguridad de la casa por quinta vez.

—¿Vamos a ver a mami?

— No cariño, recuerda que falta un poco para eso. Ahora vamos a pasar tiempo con el tío Tristan ¿Lo recuerdas?

Ygraine lanzó un pequeño puchero, pero sintió con su cabecita de risos dorados y continuó jugando con su dragón de peluche en las escaleras.

La prensa había alcanzado un grado nuevo de acoso, tomando una fotografia de Arthur con su hija en brazos bajando de un taxi fuera de la empresa de su padre. Arthur enfureció por las especulaciones y loa rumores que comenzaban a correr en torno a su divorcio secreto. Muchos presagiaban que los Pendragon habían destapado la caja de Pandora y pronto no quedaría mas que ruina familiar y económica.

Alejarse finalmente era lo mejor. Aunque hubiera deseado que Vivían no estuviera en plena campaña y poner un océano a la caza de brujas a las cámaras. Sin embargo aún era pronto para volver a caer en la farsa de la familia y debía comenzar a tratar la idea de la distancia con Ygraine.

La familia de su madre mantenía el contacto por adoración a la pequeña y con los sucesos recientes, Tristan no puso reparos para acogerlos durante esos caluroso meses.

Ademas, Escocia era preciosa en esa época.

Una nueva forma de enfrentar, las infinitas posibilidades que todo el cambio que sacudia sus vidas, traia.

Y quizás, sólo quizás Merlin pudiera aceptar volver a verlo. Hablar como adultos y resolver aquello de lo que nunca pudieron decir.

El silencioso modo en que se habían mirado durante toda su vida. Los errores y los miedos que les orillaron por caminos lejanos.

 _Quizás sólo quiźas, pudiera volver a verlo_.

Y quien sabe, tal vez retomar una amistad de nuevo. Aunque nunca ciega, como en el pasado.

Arthur mantendría las esperanzas bajo piedras. Todo lo que podía conseguir se limitaba a un padrino decente para Ygraine.

El resto, sólo el tiempo lo dictaría.

(💐Fin💐)

* * *

 _ **NOTA** : Siento que van a querer matarme por darles este final a este capitulo. Lo siento mucho. Pero estuve pensando, examinando la historia a fondo... y no queria dejar a Vivian como una villana cliche. Ella era igual de joven que Arthur, y embarazada. Merlin hizo lo correcto en alejarse, aunque debio apoyar a su amigo. ¿Es tan facil comenzar de nuevo, en una historia que paradojicamente tiene demasiado pasado? Creo que por eso debo dejar este final. Arthur esta renaciendo, tomando el mando de su vida por primera vez, asi que su prioridad es su niña. Lo demás, solo el tiempo y las situaciones lo diran. ¿Merlin sigue enamorado de él? No podemos saberlo. Pero siempre va a tener un amor antiguo por él. Asi que viendo que la idea se extendia por mas, y que esto era una pequeña serie, decidi dejar abierto el final._  
 _Espero lo sepan apreciar (?) Criticas con amor por favor :'v_  
 _Muchas gracias por leer esto, que lleva mucho en pausa y esta cerrandose._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


End file.
